Big Brother: Cuddlefest
by 444timothy
Summary: What happens when a couple of cartoon characters live in a mansion for a couple of weeks? You get a bunch of craziness, hijinks and (possible) shipping as a result! Updating once I've seen the new Star Wars movie.
1. Introductions

I don't own these characters. These characters belong to their respective parties. Peace.

* * *

 _Welcome To Big Brother: Cuddlefest where 12 individuals will be forced to live in a house together for a potential large amount of cash. Have you ever wanted to watch people do really dumb things together? Or how about ship your favourite couple again and again? Cuddlefest can do both of these things! Get ready Multiverse!_

"So this is it, huh?" a confused brown-haired teenage boy asked as he walked into the living room of the new Big Brother house. A blonde-haired girl behind him followed suit.

"Can you believe it Marco!" the teenage girl screamed in excitement, "We're in THE Big Brother house!"

"I don't see how that is exciting Star," Marco responded, "I mean, we have to share this huge house with complete strangers! What if we don't get along with them?"

"Don't be silly Marco!" Star grinned, "I get along with EVERYBODY!"

"Well...not everyone..." Marco voice changed to disbelief, thinking back at all of Ludo's failed attempts at stealing that wand.

"Welcome Marco & Star to the Big Brother house. This is Big Brother speaking," A voice boomed across the room. Star's eyes darted around the room, scanning for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" Star questioned, "How are you speaking?"

"There's an intercom on the top of the walls in every room," the voice pointed out, revealing the speakers location, "How are you enjoying the house so far?"

"Well, we've only been here for a minute now and we've only been-"

"THIS HOUSE IS SO COOL!" Star interrupted Marco as Star started to play around with the various pieces of fancy furniture around the living room, "I WISH I COULD LIVE HERE FOREVER!"

"Is there any other people coming?" Marco asked as he proceeded to sit on one of the couches.

"Yes, they should be here... right... about..."

"Let's win this!" a light-blue cat exclaimed. He ran towards the couch and jumped straight into this, "I'm gonna be sooo rich!"

"Whoa, hyperactive." Marco commented, leaning back on the couch even more. Star's eyes perked up, coming towards the excited feline.

"Hi, I'm Star Butterfly!" she greeted, extending a handshake to Gumball. He slapped it, incorrectly taking it as a Hi-5.

"Sorry girl but I have a girlfriend!" Gumball clarified as a human-sized peanut walked into the house. She stopped beside Gumball and smiled at Star.

"Ummmm hi." Star welcomed awkwardly as she lied down and put her head on Marco's lap.

"Welcome Gumball & Penny to the house. This is Big Brother speaking. How are you enjoying the house so far?"

"I think I can get used to this life!" Gumball smirked, "It's sooooooo big!"

"Okay... how about you, Penny?"

Penny looked over her back and saw Star pointing at her and shivering. Penny sighed, "It's kind of awkward to be honest. Star seems really afraid of me," Penny admitted

"She'll get over it... I hope. Look, more housemates are coming!"

"Sup everybody!" a brown raccoon's voice echoed throughout the room, "You're looking at the winner right here!"

"You shouldn't jinx it Rigby." The mole behind him warned, "You could end up in last place!"

Rigby sat down next to Marco and scoffed, "Like that's ever gonna happen!"

"So... what are your names?" Penny smiled gently.

"I'm Eileen," the mole spoke, "and my friend here is Rigby. He can be a bit... cocky at times."

"Stop Talking!"

"She just did," Gumball pointed out, "One second before you started talking."

"Talk about awkward..." Marco whispered to Star, who giggled in response.

"Welcome Rigby & Eileen to the Big Brother house. How are you feeling so far?"

"Not bad." Eileen answered, "I have a feeling I'm going to have a fun time here."

"It's gonna be awesome once I win the competition! Everybody's gonna be like whaaattttt!"

As Rigby was busy taunting everybody about winning the competition, the final two housemates entered the house, oblivious to Rigby.

"Looks like we made it bro bro!" grinned the girl wearing a pink sweater. Her brother, who was behind her, sighed in relief.

"I didn't expect to be in a house with talking animals, sis." the brother remarked as he straightened his blue and white coloured hat and sat down on the couch with the others.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mabel!" the pre-teen girl greeted Star with a wide smile on her face, "I have a feeling that we're gonna get along a lot!"

"I'm Star!" she replied back, "And my best bud here is Marco!" Soon enough, everyone was talking to each other while they waited for Big Brother to speak.

"Welcome Dipper & Mabel to the Big Brother house. You are technically the last housemates to arrive together so how does that make you feel?"

"To be honest, I'm a bit nervous now." Mabel responded. Dipper nodded in agreement and added on.

"Yeah, what do you mean by 'technically'?"

The intercom boomed again, "Since the eight of you came here with someone you already know, we've decided that we're going to let our viewers decide who the last four housemates will be! However, they'll be arriving here alone!"

The tension grew between the eight in the living room.

"In the meantime, feel free to look around the house! You'll all be staying here for a couple of weeks, some more than others might I add."

"Let's check the kitchen!" Rigby suggested to Eileen, "I'm hungry so maybe there's some food in there?'

"Yeah, why not?" Eileen shrugged and followed Rigby. The six of them were also contemplating which room to look at first.

"Hey Marco, wanna check out our bedrooms?" Star offered. Marco nodded and walked out of the room. Mabel runs towards them as if she's catching up to them.

"Wait up for me! I wanna see too!"

Dipper sighed, "To the bedroom..."

"So Gumball..." Penny spoke up as soon as everyone else was gone, "where should we go?"

"Y'know, let's stay here," Gumball suggested with a seductive tone in his voice, his eyes now fully focused on Penny, "Just you & me!"

"We can hear you Gumball!" Rigby shouted from across the Kitchen. Gumball blushed in embarrassment. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Thanks for reading, tell me in the reviews section, who else should join the Big Brother house? It could be anyone!

A couple of notes before I finish this chapter. My Big Brother season will be based on the UK version of the hit reality TV show. Yeah, it's going to be more of a shipping fanfic rather than using alliances and backstabs. Also, there will be weekly and daily tasks (e.g. having to be chained to someone for the week, re-creating a music video) that Housemates have to take part in to earn their shopping budget for food and things. And there will be nominations where my readers can decide who goes out.

Also, I will not be doing Pinecest. They will bond as siblings but there's no Pinecest. None of that.

Hope you enjoy my second fanfiction!


	2. Day 1 Highlights

Just a weekly reminder that all things copyrighted are owned respectively to their respective parties. This includes the font in the text. I don't own that either.

Also on another note, I'm adding a new chapter every Friday.

* * *

 **Day 1 (Monday) – 7:14pm – The Dining Room**

 _Dipper:_ _This is Dipper speaking here and this is my Day One entry at the Big Brother Diary Room. So far... the food situation isn't looking good._

The eight housemates were all huddled together around the dining table, pondering over what to eat. All the ingredients were laid on the middle of the table, yet no-one wanted to move a muscle to grab one.

"Y'know, I'm surprised that no-one here wants to cook!" Marco broke the silence.

"Why don't you cook?" Rigby suggested, his stomach grumbling.

"I would but... I only know how to make Nachos but we don't have any tortillas!" Marco explained.

"Let's eat the chocolate from the Fridge!" Mabel suggested, a grin visible on her face. She proceeded to stand from her seat before Dipper stopped her.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Dipper said, "We should eat an actual meal." Star frowned in response.

"You're no fun!" she replied, "Chocolate is delicious!"

"It is but we can't eat it for dinner!" Marco protested.

"If we can't, what else is there?" Mabel questioned, eyeing the fridge carefully.

"Don't worry everyone; I'll make us some sandwiches!" Eileen chimed in.

"Everyone can make sandwiches Eileen," Rigby butted in, "It's practically your job."

"Excuse me?" Eileen responded, clearly annoyed at Rigby's comment, "You visit me every day! How about you? All you do is mess around in the Park and even you mess that up!"

"You're starting to sound like Benson!" Rigby remarked, his mouth turning into a frown. While the two of them were arguing, everyone else sat around awkwardly, listening and waiting for them to finish. Gumball leaned to the left towards Penny.

"Oh boy..." Gumball whispered, rolling his eyes.

 _Marco:_ _When we were all discussing dinner, suddenly Rigby & Eileen start arguing about their lives. It's like we were just invisible!_

 _Mabel:_ _I just wanted them to hug!_

"SHUT UP!" Dipper yelled, his voice echoing across the dining room. The raccoon and mole stopped bickering. He cleared his throat and spoke up,

"Yeah, we all know that you hate each other but all of us are basically hungry!" Dipper complained, "Does anyone here want to cook?"

 _Eileen:_ _I wouldn't say hate, it's more like "mildly annoyed"._

 _Rigby:_ _I kinda like... ok like like Eileen but sometimes, she goes on these huge rants all of a sudden as if I'm her worst enemy. I don't tell her how to live my life!_

The sounds of "no" & "probably not" came from most of the housemates. However, Penny had a different reply.

"I think I can... I mean technically it's only one recipe but..."

"That's perfect! Do we have the ingredients?"

"Well... yeah there's not much in it..."

"So?"

"Well, my dad told me how to make scrambled eggs but... what if I mess up?"

Gumball patted her on the back, "Penny, your eggs are amazing!"

"Who cares if you stuff up anyway?" Star beamed, "We still have chocolate in the fridge!"

"Yeah, it's not like you're gonna stuff up something that only has eggs in it." Rigby commented sarcastically. Eileen punched his shoulder in response. "What, I'm just being honest!" Rigby frowned, "Besides, I'm allergic to eggs."

Eileen blushed in embarrassment, "Oh yeah... I forgot about that.". Eileen tapped her finger on her chin, thinking off an alternative meal for Rigby.

"How about a Peanut-Butter & Jelly sandwich?" Dipper suggested. Gumball shook his head in response.

"Dude, you just said that with a straight face in front of a peanut... well my girlfriend used to anyways..."

Penny laughed, 'It's alright. That sounds like a great idea!"

"But we don't have jelly!"

"Oh well," Rigby shrugged, "I'm alright with a peanut butter sandwich."

Penny excused herself, got up from her chair and walked around the kitchen, grabbing a carton of eggs, a loaf of bread and some peanut butter as well various cooking utensils. She put a bowl near the stove and started to beat the eggs in it. As Penny continued whisking them, Eileen stood up and walked towards Penny, with the intention of cooking alongside her.

"Hey, let me help you," Eileen offered.

"You sure?" Penny questioned. Eileen smiled in response.

"I work at a coffee place. I know a few things about making food."

"You said you only made sandwiches."

"That's the only thing I'm comfortable at making," Eileen admitted, "But seriously, I know a few cooking tricks up my sleeve."

Penny poured the eggs out of the bowl and onto a frypan. She turned on the stove and started to cook them. Eileen grabbed the butter from the fridge and added a spoonful of butter onto the eggs. Penny paused and looked at Eileen.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked, obviously confused about her intentions.

Eileen stood and smiled, "Trust me; this will make your eggs taste better!"

"If you say so." Penny mumbled. She didn't trust Eileen that much yet but went along with it. As the eggs continued to sizzle, Eileen moved over to toast the slices of bread. As the minutes ticked on and the eggs were slowly getting cooked, the two of them engaged in casual conversation.

"So what job do you have?" Eileen asked.

"I'm still in school!" she responded with a giggle,

"Well then..." Eileen said turning gray, "what do you study?"

"It's the usual. I do subjects like Maths, English but I'm also a cheerleader!"

"Nice," Eileen smiled, "I noticed that you and Gumball joined as a dated. How long have you been going out for?"

"Oh, it's just a little bit over six months. How about Rigby?"

"Yeah, it was an on and off relationship thing. I rather not talk about it."

 _Penny:_ _Poor girl._

"I think the food is cooked now!" Eileen reminded her, the smell of freshly cooked eggs filling both of their noses. Penny gasped and turned off the stove while Eileen walked to the cupboard for some plates. She turned around, grabbed several plates and lined them up near the stove. Soon enough, the slices of bread were turned into scrambled egg sandwiches. Well most of them anyways. One of them was a peanut butter sandwich for Rigby. Eileen smiled at the thought she put into Rigby. How did she fall for him in the first place?

Satisfied from her daily thinking about Rigby, Eileen put the sandwiches on each plate and placed the cutlery on the dining table. The dinner table was set-up and everyone was eyeing their sandwiches in front of them. Before anyone of them could eat, Eileen grabbed a nearby spoon and tapped her glass with it. A ding sound resonated across the room, letting everyone's attention focus on her.

"Let's raise our glasses everyone!" Eileen announced, grabbing her glass of water and raising it towards the middle. She looked around and saw everyone do the same.

"To Big Brother!" Penny cheered happily.

"To Big Brother!" Everyone else repeated less enthusiastically before drinking their glasses of water... or at least sip in the case of everyone except Mabel, Gumball & Star. Everyone dag into their dinner with their mouths.

 _Penny:_ _When we were eating, everyone seemed to enjoy my scrambled eggs_

"Dis is relly amazun!" Gumball complimented, his mouth still full of scrambled eggs and toast. He swallowed and grinned, "What did you put in it Penny?"

"Well, it's mostly the same recipe I use all time," Penny replied with a smile. She paused for a second, looking over at Eileen, "But I got Eileen to help."

 _Star:_ _I'm loving this place already! I'm already excited at who the new housemates! What if Pony Head is one of them! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm so excited!_

* * *

 **Day 2 (Tuesday) – 12:51am – The Living Room**

"Uggghhh, I can't take it anymore!" Marco stated, covering his ears with a pillow. His eyes were bloodshot from tiredness and he was kept awake by Gumball's & Rigby's late night video-gaming. The house was shrouded in complete darkness except for the dim light that was coming from the living room. However, he could fully hear the television from the living room. For Marco, it felt like the same sound effects were played every five seconds.

"Huh?" Star replied sleepily, lying down next to Marco, not knowing what was going on.

"I'm going to put a stop to this!" Marco declared. He took off and ran to where the gaming was coming from.

"Okay, you do that," Star replied to no-one in particular before drifting back to sleep.

 _Marco:_ _It's almost 1am in the morning! Don't they know that people are SLEEPING?_

"WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?!" Marco yelled, frightening the two mammals. Around them, Marco could see the Living Room was a mess. There were Dorito stains and Mountain Dew spilled everywhere. Rigby quickly paused the game and tried to explain.

"We were gonna finish this level before we went to sleep! We swear!" Rigby pleaded. Marco didn't buy the excuse.

"YOU SAID THAT TWO HOURS AGO!" Marco countered, "AND THIS LEVEL LOOKS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! YOU WEREN'T IN A CAVE WHEN I CHECKED YOU BEFORE."

"C'mon, this level will only take five more minutes!" Gumball begged.

Marco sighed and lowered his voice down, "Ok, fine. But you better be done in five minutes! I'm really tired so I'm going back to bed."

Marco left the living room and semi-sleepwalked back to his bed. Once Rigby was sure he was gone, he unpaused and continued to play. Gumball snickered as he moved his character around the blocky world.

"Do you think Marco will ever realize that Minecraft only has one level?" Gumball asked, pressing buttons on his Xbox 360 controller.

"Nah," Rigby laughed sinisterly as a creeper was killed by Rigby's sword on the screen.

* * *

Who do you want to enter the Big Brother house? Leave a review below!


	3. Day 2 Highlights

It's a Tuesday for them. Don't forget to review and leave a comment!

* * *

 **Day 2 (Tuesday) – 9:00am – The Garden**

"This is Big Brother speaking. The four new housemates will be arriving in five minutes."

It was morning and most of the housemates were awake and were eating Breakfast. Since Penny & Eileen were the only ones who can cook without causing any problems such as food poisoning or the Kitchen catching fire, they had to wake up earlier than the others as the two were serving pancakes for the three other housemates who were up. Coincidently, all the males were asleep... except Dipper. As all of them were gobbling up their breakfast, the five of them discussed who the new housemates might be.

"I can't believe how I'm excited I am!" Mabel exclaimed, "What if it's Waddles?"

Dipper shook his head, "Mabel, I don't think they would let a pig into a house, let alone be a housemate."

"You never know brobro," Mabel giggled.

"I'm okay with anyone as long as it's not Tom!" Star huffed.

"Who's Tom?" Eileen asked with curiosity, adding more of the pancake mixture into a pan, "Seems like you hate him,"

"Yeah, he's my ex-boyfriend. We broke up about a year ago." Star replied. She squeezed more maple syrup into her pancakes in frustration.

"What happened?"

"Well... it all started whe-" Star started to narrate before Mabel interrupts her.

"Whoa whoa, forget about him! How about your boyfriend, Marco?" Mabel inquired.

"We're just friends, nothing more." Star confirmed.

"How did you get that idea sis?" Dipper asked.

"I just thought that those two were together!" Mabel defends, "I mean you two would be perfect together!"

"Me & Marco?" Star rhetorically asked before she continued, "Nah that would never happen! Besides, Marco is interested another girl back home."

"But, do you have a crush on him?" Eileen questioned as she smirked.

Star scratched her head in confusion, "I don't think so?"

"That's a Yes then!" Mabel squealed unable to contain her excitement. Her job of matchmaking was back in business! Her brother disagreed.

"I can see that look in your eyes and I know what you're planning to do," Dipper warned, "Please don't play Matchmaker again. I hope you remember how wrong it went the last time, right?

"But it worked out in the end anyways!" Mabel reminded, "Besides, this will be easier than last time!"

"The housemates are now entering the house." Boomed the intercom across the room, "I will explain how this game will work in approximately an hour. In the meantime, feel free to introduce yourselves."

"I smell pancakes!" a boy with a purple cap ran up to the dining table.

"Hey! Welcome to the house!" Penny greeted.

"Thanks, I'm Timmy," he replied, "Timmy Turner."

"Nice to meet you Timmy," Penny smiled, "Here, grab some pancakes!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Timmy stated. He grabbed a plate and sat down next to Mabel & Star. Mabel blushed.

"He's cute," Mabel admitted to Dipper, keeping her voice down to a whisper so Timmy can't hear. Dipper smirked.

"It's only been two days and you already have your first crush huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Mabel said, her cheeks visibly getting redder.

Dipper laughed, finishing the last of his pancakes, "You can't hide it forever sis!"

As the first housemate started to get himself a plate and eat some pancakes, another one walked in.

"Someone should really clean that Living Room!" a boy in a red shirt commented, "But boy, am I hungry!"

"Don't mind that room," Penny noted, "I'll make sure those housemates clean up the mess they made!"

"Yeah," Eileen added, "Two of the housemates stayed up late playing Minecraft on the Xbox."

Timmy's ears perked up, "This house has an Xbox? I can't believe how awesome this place is already!"

"Don't get your hopes high though," Penny warned, "There's only two controllers and I don't think those two will stop anytime soon."

"Darn!" cursed Timmy.

The next housemate walked in or rather, ran in. A blue blur zoomed around the kitchen, causing their breakfast to spill on the housemates. Suddenly, the blue came to a stop, a very fast blue hedgehog just standing there.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" Sonic boasted. Penny transformed into a raging bull.

"Did you seriously have to do that?" Penny roared. The others had a moment of shock before returning to being grumpy.

"Yeah! Walk slower!" Eileen complained. Suddenly, an anthropomorphic sponge walks into the Kitchen, not caring that the Kitchen was a complete and utter mess.

"Hi, I'm Spongebob!" he greeted.

* * *

 **Day 2 (Tuesday) – 10:05am – The Garden**

The twelve housemates gathered inside the Garden, curious about what Big Brother had in store for them. Gumball, Marco & Rigby groggily walked alongside their respective partners.

"You should've not stayed up last night Rigby!" Eileen scolded.

"Hey! I thought this was a paid holiday, not a work-day!" Rigby cried as he wiped his eyes out of tiredness.

Eileen shrugged. She didn't want to argue again so the two of them just joined the others. The housemates gathered around a table with four handcuffs. The housemates talked amongst themselves, wondering what they're going to be used for. Some of them thought it was for punishment for the Living Room. Others thought that it was for some task. The rest of them were confused.

Suddenly, Big Brother spoke once again, "This is Big Brother. Before I explain what these handcuffs will be used for, let me explain the rules if you want to live in this house for a possible million dollars!"

The housemates smiled, thinking about the possibilities of spending that money once they won.

Big Brother continued, "All twelve of you will be living together in this house. Some will remain here more than others but only one of you will make it far enough to win the big bucks!"

"So this is basically a "last person standing" competition, correct?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes."

"And how do we get rid of someone?" Timmy questioned.

"You get rid or to use the official term, 'evict', every housemate will nominate two people. In this season, each housemate will have three points to spread among those two. Once every housemate has finished nominating, the results are revealed and the three housemates with the most points will go up for public vote. On Friday, the housemate with the least amount of save-votes will leave the competition. Are there any questions?"

"Will these nominations be private?" Marco asked, already thinking about the two housemates he's nominating.

"Depends on how you see it." Big Brother answered mysteriously.

"Where do we nominate?" Sonic asked.

"In the secret nomination room. It'll be revealed when the time comes."

"Are we allowed to discuss nominations?" Dipper asked with a strategic plan in mind.

"For this season, no. You will be punished if you are caught discussing nominations in any form of communication. However, for this week only, we will allow housemates to discuss nominations on the condition that it is only with the partner that they came into the house with. Unfortunately for Sonic, Timmy, Spongebob & Jimmy, this means that you are prohibited from discussing nominations!"

"That's so unfair!" Timmy complained.

Big Brother sighed, "Hold your horses Timmy Turner, I haven't even started on what the handcuffs are for."

The first 8 housemates started to get nervous.

"To prevent the lot of you getting bored, you will all be working together and participating in weekly tasks for a luxury food budget. If the task is successfully completed, the house will have a luxury food budget. However, if a task is considered a fail, you're stuck with a basic budget just like this week. There will also be daily public and secret tasks for rewards. The rewards vary from having a movie night to letters from home."

"Can we talk about the handcuffs now?" Rigby asked in an irritated tone.

"I was just getting to that! Anyways, for this week's task, the first eight housemates that entered the house must handcuff themselves to their respective person that they entered the house with. If all eight of you manage to make it up to Monday, you will earn your luxury food budget. There is a hidden skeleton key in the house that can unlock your handcuffs but using them means an automatic fail on the task. The four new housemates can relax since they don't have to do anything. For this week only, the handcuffed housemates will be treated as if they're just one housemate."

"Yes!" Timmy fist-punched in response.

"This is Big Brother, signing out."

The intercom audibly cuts out, leaving the housemates all alone now. Dipper grabbed one of the handcuffs and chained his left arm to his sister's right arm. Mabel's arm tensed up a little.

"Now we can be called Dippel!" Mabel joked. Dipper didn't look amused at all.

"Nah, I prefer 'The Mystery Twins' better." Dipper responds, "It has a nice ring to it."

Eileen grabbed the next handcuff, chaining her right arm to Rigby's left arm. She looked over at Rigby and saw him starting to doze off already, trying to catch some extra sleep. Eileen smiled as she finished putting on the handcuffs.

"C'mon Rigby, let's go to the Bedroom.

"Thanks Eileen," the brown raccoon yawned, as he semi-sleepwalked into the house.

 _Rigby:_ _Despite what everyone in the house might think from the past day, Eileen's a pretty cool girl to be with._

 _Eileen:_ _Thanks, you're pretty cool yourself._

 _Rigby:_ _Heh, I know I know._

"C'mon Marco, let's get chained up!"

Star enthusiastically grabbed the handcuffs and chained her right arm with his left arm as well. Marco groggily let it happen.

"I'm tired. I'm going to the bedroom."

"Okay Mr. Boring... I'll come with you... well I have to because of those handcuff thingys but y'know..." Star babbled on as they walked

"I think Gumball wants his sleep as well!" Penny observed, noticing that Gumball has fallen asleep on the grass. She quickly picked up the second last handcuffs and placed them so that it was on Penny's right arm and Gumball's left arm. Penny transformed into a dragon and flew into a bedroom window.

"Is that a [BLEEP]ing dragon?" Eileen screamed, removing the covers under them, "What the heck?"

"I told you Eileen," Rigby yelled, fully awake from the last few seconds "No matter what I do something weird happens around me! I swear I'm cursed!"

"Did you HAVE to do that?" Marco complained loudly.

Penny transformed back into her normal fairy form. However, the four housemates didn't look too amused now that part of the house was destroyed. Penny switched on the light switch with no result, indicating that the electricity was busted in the bedroom. Strangely enough, everything else in the house, including the intercoms, was still working.

"That's it, I had enough!" Big Brother boomed, "Do you have any idea how much mess you already made in the entire house?"

Spongebob started to speak, "I d-"

"Shut up Spongebob, it was rhetorical!" Big Brother interrupted, "As punishment, I will deliver building and cleaning materials to the Garden in another hour!"

"Are you sure that you want a bunch of kids building a house?" Jimmy Neutron asked, obviously worried about the safety concerns, "A third of us are in handcuffs."

"Rigby's an adult." Mabel reminded Jimmy.

"I'd still say he's a kid." Dipper answered back, "Based on the things that he did yesterday, he sure acts like it."

"Minus the Pine Twins, the four of you can do the dangerous building tasks." Big Brother suggested, "I know that at least two housemates that are smart enough to draw up the blueprint together. Big Brother out."

"Now what?" Timmy said.

"We should clean up the living room for starters." Jimmy suggested, "Dipper, Mabel, do we have any cleaning supplies?"

"Yeah." Dipper responded, "There's a portable vacuum cleaner in the hallway."

"And there's also soap in the bathroom!" Mabel added. Jimmy nodded.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Jimmy thanked, "Let's tidy up the Living Room before Big Brother calls all of us up."

"Agreed!" Sonic nodded before speeding off into the house. Timmy yelled at him to stop, causing Sonic to walk instead.

"Slow down Sonic! I don't want Jimmy to make me clean up after you." Timmy said in an annoyed tone. The six housemates walked inside, getting ready to start off a long day doing chores.

* * *

 **Day 2 (Tuesday) – 11:10am – The Garden**

The twelve housemates gathered together in the garden, who were all angry at Spongebob & Sonic.

"Whose great idea was it to let Sonic & Spongebob clean the Kitchen?" Rigby questioned, clearly annoyed that the entire house was burnt down.

"That would be Jimmy," Spongebob grinned, "He put us in charge?"

Dipper shot an eye to Jimmy, "And you're supposed to be the smart one."

"How was I supposed to know that this would happen?" Jimmy defended, "I don't go dimension-hopping for fun!"

"Uggh," Mabel puffed, "Now how will I say my thoughts in private?"

"Who cares about that! What happens now?" Gumball asked. Fortunately, there was an intercom still available in the garden.

"This is Big Brother speaking, I'd suggest you start building!" he commanded angrily, "The producers aren't going to pay for the damages you incurred!"

The intercom went dead again as the housemates were surrounded by building and home renovation materials.

* * *

 **Day 2 (Tuesday) – 1:23pm – The Garden**

"This is Big Brother speaking. Because all of you are actually not destroying anything, I went ahead and converted the entire kitchen into an exact replica of the Krabby Patty kitchen!"

"Why does he have special treatment?" Timmy complained.

"Because he's the only one who can cook."

"Excuse me?" Eileen & Penny coughed, "We've been cooking for everyone yesterday night and this morning!"

"You might melt your handcuffs." Big Brother explained.

"Metal doesn't melt unless the temperature is over one thousand degrees Celsius and I don't think a fryer would go past that.

"Well, you could accidently cook a raccoon or a cat if I let you cook. Besides, he works as a fry cook in a fast food restaurant. Give him a chance!"

"I'm starving anyways!" Star exclaimed. She was finishing sweeping up the floor of one of the rooms with Marco despite her doing only 1% of the work. "I could literally eat anything!"

* * *

 **Day 2 (Tuesday) – 1:33pm – The Garden**

"Order up!" Spongebob announced as the Krabby Patties were being served to every housemate. It was their break time and most of them were hungry.

"This tastes really good!" Star grinned, downing the burger within a couple of seconds. All the other housemates agreed, as if the burgers came from Heaven. However, Sonic didn't agree.

"Well this burger is disgusting!" Sonic spat, refusing to finish his Krabby Patty after one bite, "I really wish that Big Brother would just serve us chilli-dogs."

* * *

 **Day 2 (Tuesday) – 5:44pm – The Garden**

Despite all the work the housemates managed to do, they were still nowhere close to rebuilding the house. The only room that was completed was the kitchen which wasn't even built by the housemates. The sun was slowly setting down and the housemates discussed where they were going to sleep tonight. Some of them suggested sleeping in the Kitchen while others suggested to just sleeping on the grass in the Garden.

* * *

 **Day 2 (Tuesday) – 10:51pm – The Garden**

The housemates were all fast asleep albeit in different rooms. Dipper, Mabel, Star, Marco, Jimmy & Timmy were all in the Garden while everyone else was in the Kitchen. Unfortunately for everyone, the bathroom was destroyed during the house chaos that went on today. This meant that everyone had to sleep in their normal clothes.

Everyone in the Garden was fast asleep except for Dipper & Mabel. Mabel was busy staring at the stars, her thoughts about Timmy starting to take over.

"Mabel, are you alright?" Dipper asked in concern.

Mabel sighed, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise Mabel."

"I think I might have a crush on Timmy." Mabel admitted. Dipper almost laughed but managed to hold it in.

"See Mabel, I knew this was coming!"

"Please don't make fun of me for it." Mabel pleaded. Dipper lightly placed his free hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"I won't. I'm just happy for you." Dipper smiled.

"Can you help me get us together?"

Dipper wasn't too sure with the idea due to the fact that he's not good at finding love. However she was his sister and they were practically best friends. He didn't know how he was going to do it but he will succeed. He has too!

"I will. You two will get together! I promise!" Dipper promised.

* * *

The next chapters are going to be shorter, I promise you.


	4. Day 3 Highlights

**Gage the Hedgehog** thanks

* * *

 **Day 3 (Wednesday) – 7:48am – The Kitchen**

As the morning sun rose and shone on the damaged house, Spongebob woke up with the light in his eyes.

"Morning world!" yawned an awake Spongebob. He looked around and saw no sign of his snail, Gary.

"Huh? Where are you Gary?" Spongebob looked around, oblivious that he's not in his own pineapple house!

"Spongebob, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!" Sonic mumbled, curling himself up even more.

"Who said that?" Spongebob asked, now scared that there was an intruder inside. He walked two steps forward before he tripped over the blue hedgehog, causing Spongebob to crash down on the Kitchen stoves. Unfortunately, this triggered a chain-reaction and within seconds, the whole kitchen was on fire.

Studio 7's emergency crew quickly rushed onto the scene and dragged the six victims into a nearby hospital, not bothering to tell the others in the garden about what happened.

* * *

 **Day 3 (Wednesday) – 8:01am – The Garden**

Jimmy woke up first, feeling dirty from not showering last night. Hungry, Jimmy got off his back and walked over to the Kitchen, eager to see what's cooking. Unfortunately, the kitchen was burnt down and there were no signs of any housemates.

Weirded out by the absence of his fellow housemates, Jimmy ran back to the Garden and woke up the others.

* * *

 **Day 3 (Wednesday) – 8:30am – The Garden**

"I have an announcement to make." Big Brother spoke, "Half of the housemates are currently in hospital so they won't be here for the duration of the day."

"What happened?" Timmy asked.

"Some idiot burned the entire kitchen down!" Big Brother explained, "So for breakfast, I have installed a hidden bakery somewhere in the house. You may eat whatever is inside it but you must find the hidden key!"

"Let me guess, it's the same key that's for the handcuffs." Dipper deadpanned

"Correct!" Big Brother corrected, "Nice to predict another twist!"

"Eh, you should really try harder." Dipper shrugged.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that..." Big Brother said as the intercom was turning off.

* * *

 **Day 3 (Wednesday) - 10:59am – The Bedroom**

The search for the hidden key started like any other treasure hunt, clueless. While Jimmy & Timmy were searching together for that key in the destroyed bathroom, the two handcuffed pairs looked in the opposite bedroom. Unfortunately, while they were looking, Star accidently unleashed a few termites from a bedroom drawer.

"Oh my gosh! Get them off me!" Star screamed as a couple of termites started to crawl on her right arm. Her arms flailed everywhere in a desperate attempt to get them off, causing Marco's left arm to follow suit.

"Star, they're just termites!" Marco comforted, "Just stand still and they'll eventually jump off you."

"But they're so creepy!" Star complained with a frown. Mabel patted her on the back, dragging Dipper's hand along with the pats.

"Don't worry, I promise they won't hurt you." Mabel assured the blonde girl. The termites crawled across Star's elbow and inside her body.

"It tickles!" Star exclaimed, moving in erratic positions to shake the bugs off.

"Just calm down or they'll bite!" Dipper warned.

* * *

 **Day 3 (Wednesday) – 2:06pm – The Kitchen**

"It has to be here somewhere!" Jimmy moaned, struggling to look around the floor of burnt ashes.

"What makes you say that?" Timmy asked, obviously bored with searching for the key already.

"We've searched every room except for the Kitchen!" Jimmy explained, "If my calculations are correct, the Kitchen would be the only suitable room to hide it in."

"Go on..."

Jimmy scrubbed some of the ashes of the floor onto another area, "Since the Kitchen was the only room to be renovated from the producers, and we'll have to assume that the key must've been hidden."

"But the key can also be used to unlock those handcuffs from the others!" Timmy countered who was all covered in black ashes. He sniffed his shirt and immediately covered his nose, "Wow, I stink."

"I guess I should try and build a shower once thi- I found it!" Jimmy's expression changed, holding a golden shiny key.

"Great! Let's tell the others!" Timmy said, running out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **Day 3 (Wednesday) - 2:49pm – The Bakery**

"This looks amazingly delicious!" Star smiled seeing the huge amount of food that was stored inside.

The others walked inside and shivered before placing their hands into the baked goods.

"Well. It sure is cold in here!" Dipper whispered to Mabel, noting the unusual temperature of the room, "It feels like this was just a freezer yesterday."

"Yeah, pretty much." Jimmy Neutron said eavesdropping on the two twins, "Look! They even try to hide it!"

Jimmy takes out the loaves of bread that were covering a sign reading "Freezer". An intercom on the top of the ceiling suddenly cackles. The housemates realized that this only meant one thing.

"Welcome", said Big Brother. "You are in your own secret bakery if the six of you can keep it a secret. The other six housemates are enjoying luxury meals in hospital so I might as well treat you. If the others found it, I will turn this room into a Freezer."

"So you admit it was a freezer?" Star questioned loudly. The intercom dies in response.

"How helpful." Timmy sarcastically remarked. He didn't know, or want to know about where the food came from. He just knew that it looked fresh enough to eat.

"Marco, LET'S EAT!" yelled Star, cramming her all mouth with chocolate cake, "THIS TASTES SO GOOD!"

Everyone else followed suit. Meanwhile, Jimmy stood there shocked seeing everyone else eat them.

"Don't you care where this bread came from?" Jimmy asked, "This could be stale."

Dipper finished the rest of his cake and looked at Jimmy.

"This tastes fresh to me." Dipper assures, "Besides, I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything all day and everything in this bakery seems to have been baked quite freshly."

Jimmy shrugged and gave in. He grabbed a nearby scone from the pantries and gladly ate it.

* * *

 **Day 3 (Wednesday) - 7:08pm - The Bakery**

The six of them were all in the bakery for their dinner. Co-coincidently, this was the only room that had any lights. Unfortunately, it was also freezing and the only food available was bread. Because they were all together, all of them had a friendly chat about magical items.

"Uh... So you're telling me you have a pair of magical scissors that can open up portals?" Dipper asked.

Star nodded in response. "Yeah, me & Marco go on crazy adventures! You should've seen what he did in the last dimension we went to!" Star giggled.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Marco added on, remembering the pranks they pulled while there.

"Seems legit." Dipper shrugged.

"Hold on a minute!" Jimmy interjected, "I don't believe it for a second."

"Why not?" Timmy said, "I went to your dimension a couple of times. What makes this crazy?"

"That's because you used your computer programs to travel inter-dimensionally. A pair of 'scissors' can't simply open portals!" Jimmy explained.

"Oh yeah, right." Timmy replied, completely forgetting that Jimmy thinks that his fairies are AIs. However, another idea popped in his head, "But what if the scissors are connected to some science thingy?"

"You have a point Timmy but I still don't get how you can fit all the power to make lasting portals. I mean, isn't there some sort of battery?"

"I don't have batteries for my _magical_ scissors but I do have batteries for my _magical_ wand!" Star claimed, putting emphasis on the word 'magical'.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Jimmy rolled his eyes, "You have a pretty wild imagination."

"Not as big as mine!" Mabel exclaimed, waving her hands in a rainbow-like motion.

"Please don't get started with that," Dipper urged. Mabel smiled.

"Ok bro, I won't." Mabel said, an faux evil smile looming on her face, "For now I won't..."

Mabel laughed like an evil genius while the others stared at her. Mabel suddenly went quiet when she was aware of the looks she was given.

"Was I too loud?"

"Nah, just a teensie bit too creepy," Timmy replied honestly. Mabel's cheeks turned a slight red.

"Sorry Timmy," Mabel apologized.

"It's fine," Timmy responded, "I've heard creepier!"


	5. Day 4 Highlights

**Gage The Hedgehog:** thanks

 **Leo Ebony:** Yeah, I might need to add some more characterisation to Sonic lol . Maybe in the next chapter?

* * *

 **Day 4 (Thursday) – 10:00am – The Bakery**

It was the start of the fourth morning in the Big Brother house and the six housemates who weren't in hospital were eating breakfast in the secret room. Since the secret room turned out to be a bakery, they had no other choice but to eat bread. The six of them were casually chatting amongst themselves although the conversation of the topic mainly focused on how the other housemates destroyed the house. As they were chatting, the intercom burst to life to provide an announcement.

"This is Big Brother speaking. The other six housemates will be returning within five minutes. Also, I want everyone to split up in two teams of six within thirty minutes. There will be a small reward challenge so I'd suggest everyone to leave the secret bakery and meet them at the Garden."

"Okay, everybody out!" Jimmy declared, finishing the last of his croissant, "I don't want the others to discover this room."

* * *

 **Day 4 (Thursday) – 10:05am – The Garden**

The six housemates arrived at the garden where Eileen, Gumball, Penny, Rigby, SpongeBob & Sonic were waiting and smiling for them. The six arrivals looked and smelled fresh while the others were still in their old clothes from their first day.

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Rigby greeted before sniffing the air, "Wow, you guys still don't have a shower?"

"We were about to build one until we realized that someone might destroy that as well!" Timmy suddenly complained, taking the others by surprise.

Rigby crossed his arms, "What are you complaining about Pinky? I wasn't the one who destroyed the entire house!"

"But I bet you're going too sooner or later!" Timmy fired back, "Besides, the six of you have been nothing but annoying!"

"Including Eileen & Spongebob?" Jimmy questioned. Timmy shook his head as he remembered the one time where Spongebob & the other Nicktoons saved the world from their arch-nemesis.

"Okay... excluding Eileen & Spongebob." Timmy corrected, "You two are alright."

A loud screeching noise suddenly echoed across the room for a few seconds before the Big Brother voice spoke.

"This is Big Brother speaking. For today, I would like you to split into two teams of six. You have twenty minutes before further instructions are given."

* * *

 **Day 4 (Thursday) – 10:13am – The Garden**

"Yay! We're on the same team!" Mabel smiled, obviously happy with the team was in.

"Mabel, we're handcuffed. I don't think we can be on different teams." Dipper laughed.

After little deliberation and discussion, the housemates finally came to an agreement on what team each housemate was in. Timmy, Jimmy, Dipper, Mabel, Star & Marco were on the first team and Rigby, Eileen, Sonic, SpongeBob, Gumball & Penny were on the other team. Since everyone seemed happy with their teams, Big Brother broke out of his silence.

"The next step for each team is to nominate a team leader."

"I think we already agreed on who our leader is!" Marco grinned, "We pick Jimmy!"

"Does everyone agree?" Big Brother asked. A bunch of "yes" responses were received from the first team, "Then it's settled, Jimmy will be the leader. How about the second team? Decided yet?"

"Yeah!" Rigby exclaimed, "I'm the leader."

"Wait a minute! Since when did we want you as leader?" Gumball questioned in an annoyed voice, "I thought I was the leader!"

"Seriously guys? I'm pretty much a leader where I come from!" Sonic boasted, "I should be the leader for this team!"

"What makes you better than anyone?" Rigby asked, clearly annoyed. Sonic showed his trademark smirk and proceeded to tell his whole life story.

* * *

 **Day 4 (Thursday) – 10:54am – The Garden**

"We've decided to make R & Sonic co-leaders." Eileen declared, "Since all of them want to be a leader for some reason."

"There can only be two co-leaders." Big Brother explained, "One of you will need to step-down."

"Rock, paper, scissors for it?" Rigby suggested. Sonic & Gumball agreed and the three of them stood facing each other, extending both of their hands out (except with the case with Rigby since his left hand is handcuffed to Eileen's).

"On three! Rock, paper, scissors!"

The three of them changed their fists into the appropriate objects, hoping that they would win the competition. Both of Rigby's hands were played as paper, Sonic's hand against Rigby was scissors while his other hand was rock & Gumball's hands were scissors and rock against Sonic & Rigby's hand respectively.

"Fine!" Gumball announced, "I'll step down!"

"It's settled then. Does everyone on Rigby's & Sonic's team agree with the decision?" asked the voice on the Intercom. A few "yeses" were mumbled in response. Satisfied with the answers, Big Brother went on to explain what they were doing.

"Took you long enough." Dipper commented.

"Anyways, since no-one wants to watch all of you live and build a destroyed house in your own, the producers and I devised a room-building challenge to motivate you. Each team must build a Las Vegas themed room before five o'clock today. The rooms will be judged by sorta-famous magicians, Tenn & Peller. The winning team will receive a private show tonight outside the house! The losing team will get nothing!"

"How are we supposed to build the rooms if we've only got bricks to work with?" Eileen asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Easy! Over in the garden shed, I have placed some other materials that you can use to build your room."

Penny walked over to the shed and opened the door, finding inside was just a lot of cardboard as well as safety scissors.

"All of it is just cardboard!" Penny grumbled, "How are we supposed to even begin?"

"Use your imaginations. Think outside the box! Look, you have a couple of hours to renovate a room and it shouldn't be too hard. Now Big Brother here needs to work out some contract details over those two magicians. Your time starts now!"

"But I have so many questions to ask!" Star pleaded before the intercom went dead once again.

"He can't hear you Star." Marco pointed out, "Looks like we're on our own."

"Dibs on the living room!" Rigby shouted as he ran towards the house to claim his territory. The rest of his team followed suit, leaving Jimmy's team in the Garden.

"No fair!" Mabel complained, "Why do they get the good room?"

"Don't worry Mabel." Jimmy assured, "I wasn't even planning on using that room. I've got something more creative up my sleeve."

"Like what?" Timmy wondered.

"Did you forget that I'm an inventor?" Jimmy reminded, "We'll make it feel like a homeless person just won a ticket to cardboard Vegas!"

"That just sounds like an incredibly dumb idea." Marco deadpanned.

"Hey, ignore him." Star beamed, "I think it's great!"

"You think everything is great." Marco replied. Star shook her head.

"Not everything... I don't find Ludo great!"

"Hey, I love Ludo!" Mabel exclaimed. Star's face turned red from anger.

"You traitor!" Star shouted, pointing her left hand's pointy finger at Mabel in accusation. Marco facepalmed in response.

"I think she's talking about the board game Star." Marco replied. Star instantly avoided eye-contact with Mabel and took a step backwards from embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry..." Star apologized sheepishly. Mabel laughed for the sake of diffusing the awkwardness around them.

"There's another meaning for Ludo?" Mabel enquired with curiosity.

"There's this small evil monster called Ludo who keeps trying to steal a magical wand from Star." Marco explained, "He always tries

"I doubt that wand is 'magical' though..." Jimmy mumbled as he was busy drawing a blueprint for the bedroom, "It's probably due to science just like Timmy's computer programs, right?"

"Yeah..." Timmy agreed cautiously.

Mabel smiled, "I can relate. When me & my bro were taking Summer Vacation at Gravity Falls, Dipper found a jou-"

"Magical wand!" Dipper interrupted, "Yeah, I found a magical wand."

"No you di-" Mabel protested before her mouth was covered by Dipper's hand.

"You're not allowed to mention up the journal here!" Dipper leaned in Mabel's left ear, "Don't you know people are watching?"

"Sorry Dipper!" Mabel whispered back.

"Anyways, I found a magical wand and some small kid physic kept trying to steal it from me! Luckily, he's in jail now!"

"That's the exact same story that Marco told us!" Jimmy complained, "How unoriginal do you have to get? What's next? You live with beings from another dimension?"

Everyone fell dead quiet.

"Don't answer that." Jimmy said, "Anyways, I've already devised a blueprint on the floor with the leftover ashes from the Kitchen."

"I'm surprised no-one actually cleaned it up." Dipper commented.

Jimmy went on to explain, "Okay, as you see here..."

* * *

 **Day 4 (Thursday) – 11:00 am – The Living Room**

"Okay team, I have a good feeling about this challenge!" Sonic announced as he walked into the room alongside Rigby & Eileen.

"What makes you say that?" Gumball enquired, "All we got is cardboard!"

"But who says that we have to use cardboard?" Rigby smirked, "Why not use the real deal?"

"They're gonna cheat." Eileen commented, showing her disapproval with the idea.

"You wouldn't!" SpongeBob gasped. Rigby crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall.

"It's not cheating, it's thinking outside the box!" Sonic clarified, "Like I was saying, the first step of our master plan is to get Penny to turn into a dragon to fly to a casino. Then, using our celebrity status, we'll have some people pop some Las Vegas things onto Penny's back."

Rigby spoke up and continue, "The next step is to fly back to the house and set-up all the equipment in the living room. By the time we're done, we'll be finished and we would win that Magic show, no contest."

"I dunno Rigby, something always goes wrong when you come up with ideas." Eileen pointed out.

"Okay, I think that about covers it!" Sonic concluded before extending his hand out to the group, "Who's in?"

"As long as it's not cheating, I'm in!" Spongebob shouted, putting his hand on top of Sonic's

"It's not cheating." Sonic reassured.

"In that case, I'm in too!" Gumball joined in. Soon enough, everyone was on the idea except Eileen.

"I'm still disagreeing with this idea." Eileen firmly said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Penny rhetorically asked, "Besides, I'm already tired of this broken-down house. I want excitement!"

"That's my girl!" Gumball complimented, hugging her affectionately. Penny returned the hug before turning into a magnificent orange dragon. Gumball was on Penny's back, still chained to Penny.

"Who's coming with me?" Gumball smirked, preparing for the journey outside the Big Brother house.

* * *

 **Day 4 (Thursday) – 5:00pm – The Garden**

"This is Big Brother speaking. The guests are arriving now to judge your rooms. Everyone, please go to the garden while we wait for them."

The noises surrounding the house suddenly stopped before all the housemates rushed to the garden area. All of the housemates were nervous about the competition but each team was nervous for a different reason. Jimmy's team were nervous about how the other team fared while Rigby's & Sonic's team were nervous about a possible disqualification due to most of them leaving the house to get the equipment. However, certain housemates were trying to feign how confident they really were to their opposing team.

"You're gonna lose so hard that you're gonna cry to your mama!" Rigby taunted.

"Oh really?" Jimmy fired back, "Did your team do all the work while you were taking a nap?"

"We all actually did some work today!" Sonic joined in, "And your mind is going to be blown once you see our room."

"We'll see Sonic the Hedgehog." Jimmy sneered. Just then, two tall men in suits walked from the house and towards the housemates. They stopped and stood in front of all the housemates and introduced themselves.

"Hello housemates," the taller one of the two greeted, "I'm Tenn & the man beside me is Peller. As you already know, we are famous magicians."

"Where's your top hat? Why are you named after a number!" Mabel bombarded the two magicians with questions.

"Yeah!" Star chimed in, "Show us your MAAAGGGIIICCCCC!"

Tenn shook his head, "If you want to see our magic tricks, your room has to impress us! We are the celebrity judges for this competit-"

Gumball pointed his finger at Peller, "Does he ever talk?"

"No. His parents were cursed by an evil witch to have their firstborn to have the inability to speak! Truly terrifying stuff if you ask me!"

"That's called being mute!" Jimmy said angrily, "Are you really that pretentious?"

"Way to ruin the fun, killjoy!" Tenn mumbled to himself, loudly, "Any other questions?"

"You seem like a terrible rip-off of actual famous magicians Pen-"

"Let's not finish that sentence Dipper. You might cause this show to be cancelled," Tenn warned before smiling again, "Now, whose room are we checking first?"

* * *

 **Day 4 (Thursday) – 5:05pm – The Living Room**

Everyone walked into the house where the living room was located. As they entered the Living Room, Tenn & Peller's expression dropped at the sight of the room. There were slot machines lined up against the wall, a pool table near the entrance and a huge poker table with poker chips and cards sitting on top of it at the middle. However, the living room was not powered by electricity so the Slot Machines were turned off.

"That's quite impressive," Tenn complimented, looking at all the furniture the Living Room. Peller nodded in approval.

"Yeah, we even built a table to play that Poker game!" Rigby smirked, "I think it was called Texas Bang Bang or something."

"It's Texas Hold'Em Rigby," Jimmy corrected, "How did you even get all this stuff?"

"We've all got our own secrets."

"You turned Penny into a dragon to explore the outside of the house didn't you?"

"Maybe... but who cares? We thought outside the box!"

"That's so unfair!" Timmy complained, "How were we supposed to get outside the house?"

"Maybe if you had a magical wand that can create portals! Whatever man!" Rigby taunted.

"Hey, why don't the machines work?" Tenn asked, slamming his hands onto the slot screen.

"Oh, we don't have any power in the house..."

"How are we supposed to gamble and have fun?" Tenn complained, "Let's see the other team's room!"

* * *

 **Day 4 (Thursday) – 5:10pm – The Bedroom**

"So this is it huh?" Tenn said, observing the cardboard inventions that littered the bedroom.

"Yeah!" Mabel cheered, "We call it Cardboardsino!"

"Looks like we have a clear winner!"

"Can I sing my happy song?" Mabel asked.

"No, because the winner of the Vegas challenge is Rigby & Sonic's team. Mainly because they look cooler!"

"What? But they cheated!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Magicians cheat all the time. That's one of the things we had to learn at college!" Tenn explained, "Now these two bad boys need to do a show. My expensive hotel bills aren't gonna pay for themselves and they come quite often!"

"In your face!" Rigby rubbed it in.

"Now if you are ever angry, just say my name out loud!"

"And what happens if we do say your name?"

"Nothing but it feels good to know that I caused someone misery! Now we're off to perform our show!"

The winning team and the two magicians left, causing frustration over the human team.

* * *

Thanks for reading, it's hard to write over 2000 words in just one week considering how much school work I have :D . See ya next week.


	6. Day 5 Highlights

**Gage the Hedgehog:** thank you :)

Also, a warning that this is the shortest chapter of the entire story so far. Mainly because I was busy with studying. Nothing interesting happens here. Just a warning.

* * *

 **2:24am – The Living Room**

A tired Timmy walked into the room, wandering what was causing the loud noise that woke him up. He looked around and saw most of the slot machines turned on with Jimmy connecting the last machine onto an electricity grid.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Jimmy turned around and saw his closest friend in the competition. He quickly tightened the last bolt on the machine and connected it somewhere until it turned on, "Yeah, but I just had the urge to fix the living room a bit. Don't worry, I'm done now."

"So they work now?"

"Yeah, and I programmed them so that you they don't require money to operate. Pretty neat huh?"

* * *

 **8:17am – The Bakery**

The housemates from the losing team were all eating in the Bakery. There wasn't much going on other than the fact that there were eating. However, some of the housemates had the feeling that this day was going to be uneventful. I mean, it probably is.

* * *

 **8:25am – The Bakery**

"This is Big Brother speaking. Sonic will be returning to the house in five minutes."

"Just Sonic?" Timmy asked, "What about the others?"

"Let's just say a little accident happened and that they're all in hospital."

"Really? Again?" Timmy said in disbelief.

"Don't blame me, it's not my fault!" Big Brother responded, "Remember, if you want to keep your bakery, you have to make sure that Sonic doesn't find out about it."

* * *

 **8:41am – The Garden**

"I don't believe you!" Jimmy stated. Sonic smacked his own face in response.

"But it's true!" Sonic pleaded, "Which is why they're in the hospital again!"

"It's sorta plausible." Dipper commented, "I mean compared to the weirdness I saw over the holidays, this is probably a walk in the park."

"Thank you Dipper. At least someone here believes me!" said Sonic.

Mabel, Star and pretty much everyone else felt uncomfortable with the awkward silence that followed shortly. After a few intense seconds, Sonic broke the silence.

"So, does anyone here like wrestling?" Sonic started a conversation.

"Nah, it's too violent!" Mabel answered, fiddling her own fingers.

"Well I watch it all the time!" Marco responded, "The way they wrestle is so intense that I practically breathe it."

"Really?" Star raised an eyebrow, "Because every time I see you watch something, it's always that Ducktective show that's on!"

"Hey! You were watching me? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't wanna disturb you Marco! You seemed so interested in that silly ol' show!" Star giggled.

"Hey, I love that show!" Mabel exclaimed.

* * *

 **5:47pm – The Living Room**

While everyone was in the secret bakery for their snack, Star & Marco were keeping Sonic busy with the Slot Machines. Unfortunately for Sonic, his luck wasn't that great today.

"Seriously? Two cherries and one 'seven'! Why won't this machine work?" Sonic grumbled as he pulled the lever again, hoping to break his losing streak.

'Sonic, you've been on the same machine for an hour now!" Marco observed, "I think you should just call it quits for now!"

"No way!" Sonic scoffed, watching the icons rapidly accelerate on the machines display, "This time I've definitively hit the jackpot!"

The slot machine stopped, displaying a cherry, a lemon and an orange on the screen.

"You didn't win." Star commented.

"Yeah, I think you might have a gambling problem!" Marco added.

"I think it's just rigged." Sonic said. Star pushed Sonic out of the way and pulled down the lever from the same slot machine. She waited a few seconds before the machine stopped on a row of "lucky sevens".

"Rigged huh?" Star smirked, showing Sonic her results on the first try!

* * *

 **6:16pm – The Living Room**

The housemates walked over to the living room where a pizza menu, a notepad and a pen were placed on the table in the middle of the room.

"This is Big Brother speaking. Because the production team have secured a partnership deal with Pizza Hut, we have delivered custom Pizza Hut menu for all of you. As a whole, you will be only allowed to make an order of three pizzas so pick wisely! Once you're done, just write down the items you want to get before 6:30."

"Pizza is a pretty good food." Marco said.

"Personally, I want a bagel!" Timmy stated.

"Me too!" Mabel smiled slobbering over the thought of the delicious treat, "They taste better than donuts!"

"Why?" Dipper asked, "All I want is a pizza!"

"I would've preferred a chilli dog but whatever." Sonic shrugged as he looked through the menu, "Let's get the pepperoni pizza!"

"Well. This is a surprise." Marco commented, seeing a desert option on the menu. Unfortunately for him, the only thing below the title was a picture of a banana-shaped freezie thing.

"Oh my god why!" Star reacted, "This reminds me the time where Marco "Un-Duh-Ess-Tea-May-Ted" me!"

Star shot a nasty glare at Marco as Marco's eyes glanced awkwardly towards the ceiling.

"Oh," Mabel whispered to her brother, "It just got awkward fast."

"So..." Timmy started, avoiding the elephant in the room, "I want a supreme-flavoured pizza and a Hawaiian pizza!"

"Could I make my pizza cold?" Sonic asked, "Because it sure is getting hot around here."

"Ha." Dipper said, too unamused at the joke to actually use an expression other than the word "said".

"Got Em Orders?" Mabel asked Jimmy. Jimmy finished writing on the notepad and placed it on the table.

"Okay guys, let's go to the Garden and wait for the pizza to come!"

* * *

 **7:24pm – The Living Room**

"This is Big Brother speaking. Your pizzas are here."

The housemates entered the living room as soon as the announcement ended, eager to get their hands on a piece of pizza!

"Welp this took a while." Star commented as she grabbed a piece of the Hawaiian pizza.

"Yeah, it took forever," Mabel agreed, grabbing a slice from the same pizza.

Star bit into her pizza piece before spitting it out onto Marco's face. Marco was unamused.

"All the waiting for this?" Star complained, "This tastes horrible!"

"I feel horrible." Marco said, wiping the half-eaten food off his face.

"You should."

* * *

A/N: Not a very good chapter but it's Friday. Gotta upload something lol


	7. Day 6 Highlights

**Gage the Hedgehog:** Thanks. This chapter is longer now (around 2000 words). Enjoy :)

Next week (18th of September), I'll put a public poll on my profile page where anyone can vote to save the housemates up for eviction.

* * *

 **Saturday – 8:33am – Hallway**

For Jimmy, the responsibility of keeping the bakery key safe was crumbling. Jimmy had checked his pockets for the metal object used to unlock the door but found that it was empty. He took a deep breath and tried to look calm, thinking about the possible location of the keys. Timmy Turner, his best friend in the house looked at him in concern.

"Jimmy, you alright? You've been fidgeting and looking around like we're doing something suspicious." Timmy asked Jimmy who was showing more and more signs of stress.

"I'm fine, Turner. I'm just worried that the others will discover the whereabouts of this room." Jimmy replied back before checking his pockets again.

Timmy impatiently tapped his foot and rolled his eyes at Jimmy, "You don't seem like it. We've been standing here for five minutes now! Did you lose the key?"

"Uh... I might have." Jimmy admitted, avoiding eye-contact with Timmy.

"What are we gonna tell the Dipper & the others?"

"I don't know but if we don't find that key soon, we'll be in big trouble!"

"Let's go look for it before anyone wakes up." Timmy said, "I'll check the garden while you check the bedroom. Be careful about it!"

* * *

As the two boys parted their ways, a certain hedgehog, raccoon & mole hid in the hallway closet, recapping the conversation that occurred earlier.

"See! I knew they were hiding something! And they have that key!" Sonic whispered.

"Had." Corrected Eileen, "We need to find that key before they do! Who knows what secrets lie inside it!"

"Probably some luxury items," Rigby guessed.

"The key is hidden somewhere so we need to split up to find it." Sonic stated.

Eileen itched her nose, "But what if we run into Timmy or Jimmy?"

"Just chat to them about ordinary stuff. Anything to keep them from finding those keys. Say you're looking for your contact lenses." Sonic suggested.

"Are you sure that would work?" Eileen asked, "I mean, Rigby isn't really a good liar to begin with."

"I'm a good liar!" Rigby defended, "It's not my fault that Mordecai is better than me!"

"Anyways, I'll check the hallway while you two can check the kitchen." Sonic explained while Rigby & Eileen were nodding in agreement.

"Okay, got it!" Rigby confirmed.

"Just don't let them find it first!" Sonic reminded as the three of them went their separate ways.

* * *

 **8:43am – The Living Room Where All the Slot Machines Are**

"Ew!" Penny gasped at the sight of the oily boxes from last night, sitting on top of the poker table, "What's with all the empty pizza boxes?"

"They probably had a pizza party without us." Gumball pointed out, "But at least the slot machines work now!"

Penny proceeded to pick up the pizza boxes, "Well we might as well get rid of these. It smells really awful!"

As Penny picked up the stack of the three boxes with her free hand, Gumball noticed a golden key, once hidden from the pizza boxes.

"Penny!" Gumball gasped, "Look what I found."

"A key? What is it doing here, just lying around?" Penny said.

"I think it's the skeleton key!" Gumball whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear, "We need to keep it a secret until Monday."

"But where should we hide it?"

"I'll just keep it hidden with me," Gumball replied, placing the key in one of his pockets, "We can't let anybody know about this!"

* * *

 **10:19am – The Hallway**

Inside the Big Brother hallway, Dipper, Mabel, Marco & Star proceeded to try entering the secret room to no avail.

"That's strange." Dipper commented, "It isn't usually locked."

"Maybe they're already inside?" Marco thought, knocking on the door, "It's us! Let us in!"

There was no answer.

"Did we do anything to piss them off?"

Mabel gasped loudly, "Dipper, you just said the 'p' word! We're not allowed to say the 'p' word!"

Dipper shrugged, "So what? We're not in Grunkle Stan's shack anymore!"

"Doesn't mean you're allowed! What if SpongeBob hears the 'F' word?"

"You mean, the word fu-"

"Hi everyone!" SpongeBob interrupted, "What are you all doing around a locked door?"

"Um... what locked door?" Star tried to divert attention.

"The one behind you?"

"That silly thing? That's just a drawing!" Star explained, unconvincingly.

"Looks real to me."

"That's because Marco drew it! Right?" Star nudged.

"Ye-yeah. I'm a great artist so it looks... um... real."

SpongeBob grew suspicious, "I have a feeling that you're all lying to me... but friends never lie behind other friends back so bye!"

SpongeBob smiled and walked away. The four twelve/fourteen somethings sighed in relief as soon as he was gone.

"That was close." Dipper exclaimed.

"Too close." Mabel agreed, "But I have a warm feeling of guilt inside me!"

"It's part of the game. We shouldn't take it personal." Dipper responded.

* * *

 **11:36am – The Living Room**

In the living room, a certain blue cat & shapeshifting fairy were playing on the slot machines together, taking turns pulling the lever. SpongeBob then walked in the room in hopes of joining them.

"Hi Gumball! Hi Penny!" SpongeBob greeted.

"Hey SpongeBob, what's up?" Gumball smiled, pulling the slot-machine lever again.

"Not much but I find out that Marco's an artist!"

Penny's face turned into confusion, "Marco's an artist?"

SpongeBob nodded, "Yeah, Marco & the others were all looking at the painting of a door."

"Are you sure it was a painting?" Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously. They said it was a painting!"

"I think they were lying to you." Gumball said.

SpongeBob laughed, "Nah, they wouldn't. We're friends! Friends don't lie to each other!"

"Maybe they don't think of you as a friend?"

SpongeBob's face went blank, as if he was about to cry. "Th-they do-don't like m-me?"

"Hey, don't cry!" Gumball patted SpongeBob on the back, "Me & Penny are your friends!"

"Really?"

The two of them nodded. SpongeBob smiled and engaged in a group hug with the two.

* * *

 **12:39pm – The Garden**

All of the housemates were huddled up in the garden, ready to receive a BB slop bucket for lunch. For the six human housemates, they were struggling with the taste of it.

"Ew!" Star complained, "This brown slop tastes like blended cardboard."

"I know right!" Mabel agreed, "It tastes more horrible than I thought!"

"We've been eating this for a few days already? Why are you just saying how horrible it is?" Sonic asked with suspicion.

"Yeah why?" Rigby added on.

Mabel & Star were sweating now. Before anyone could divert the subject, Mabel gave in and confessed.

"Alright alright! Me, Star, Marco, Jimmy, Timmy & my bro Dipper were hiding a secret bakery from everyone! If anybody else found out about it, we would lose it!"

"I knew something was up!" Rigby fist-pumped the air! Eileen shook her head.

"You just bandwagoned on Sonic."

"So that explains it!" Sonic smirked before he frowned again, "Why aren't you inside the bakery?"

"Jimmy lost the key to the room." Dipper explained.

"About that key..." Gumball spoke up, grabbing the secret key from his pocket "Me & Penny found it under the pizza boxes."

"You guys had Pizza?" Spongebob asked in surprise.

"Well not everyone." Gumball frowned, "Still, we should still see if there's still some food in the Bakery."

* * *

 **12:53pm – The Diary Room**

The housemates used the key that Gumball had on the locked Bakery door. The door-lock clicked and the door opened. Unfortunately, the room behind the door was restyled into a fancy Diary room.

"Wait what?" one of them gasped, "I thought this was the bakery."

"It was, until Gumball found out about it." Big Brother told everyone with the new Diary Room intercom, "So we made it into a diary room since _someone_ destroyed it. Feel free to say your feelings inside the room."

"That's nice I guess." Eileen the mole commented.

"Also, I would like Gumball & Penny to head to the diary room to claim their reward for using the key. Everyone else, please proceed to the living room."

"Alright, see you later Gumball!" Spongebob waved as he followed the others to the living room.

"Ok buddy!" Gumball smiled as he and his girlfriend locked themselves in the Diary Room. Once everybody was gone, Big Brother spoke privately to Gumball & Penny.

"Hello Gumball & Penny."

"Hi Big Brother!" the two of them greeted.

"Gumball, as you can already know, you found the key of the secret room and used it to open it. You didn't necessarily find it but technically you got the tools to uncover it. Do you feel like you deserve it?"

Gumball thought for a moment before replying, "Now that I think about it, I'm torn. On one side, I feel like I do because without the key, we wouldn't be able to prove it but on the other side, if it wasn't for Sonic & Rigby pointing out what Mabel said, me & Penny would've still thought they were for the handcuffs."

"I see. Now Penny, do you think you deserve to share the reward with Gumball?"

"Honestly no. As much as I love Gumball..." Penny explained, kissing Gumball on the cheek, causing a blush to appear on his cheeks, "I feel like Gumball deserves all the credit. I'm just the girlfriend that is handcuffed to Gumball."

"Don't say that Penny!" Gumball comforted, "You're cool and you helped me find it when you wanted to clean up the pizza boxes!"

"It seems that you two have a strong relationship." Big Brother spoke.

"Yeah, we've been going out together ever since I convinced her to crack open her shell."

"Figuratively I presume?"

"No, she was literally was a Peanut before the whole shell incident."

"Yeah, I hid my emotions really well." Penny added.

"Back on topic, since Gumball found the key, the two of you will have to deliver a killer nomination. The person you nominate will automatically be put up for public vote. The other two nominations will be voted on by everyone on Sunday."

"Is there a catch?" Penny asked.

"Yes there is. The first is that you may only pick one person from the group that knew about the secret room."

"Can I reminded on who is in the group?"

"Of course! In alphabetical order, the people you may nominate are Dipper, Jimmy, Mabel, Marco, Star & Timmy."

"Thanks. May I whisper to Penny about my choice of person?"

"Yes." Big Brother responded. Gumball & Penny whispered to each other, wandering about who deserves that nomination. After a few minutes, the two of them stopped whispering, indicating that they were ready.

"Who's going to deliver the nomination?"

"I will." Gumball said.

"Alright. We would like you to nominate one housemate to be put to the public vote for the Friday eviction. Also, please state why."

"Me & Penny have decided to nominate Marco for the eviction."

"Why did you pick Marco?"

"Well it's mainly because SpongeBob complained about Marco lying to him. I felt bad for him since he was about to cry. I just hope SpongeBob is alright now thanks to my decision."

"Thank you. Your nomination has been accepted. You can now head over to the others."

* * *

The next chapter will be just a recap of pretty much the first six chapters, some extras and of course the nominations. Stay tuned for next week and hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Week 1 Nominations

**Gage the Hedgehog:** Me too!

Unfortunately, I didn't get enough time to make the recaps and extras. I only had time to make the nominations :(

* * *

 **Day 7 – 7:00pm – Nomination Chamber**

It was the first ever nomination night for the twelve housemates and most of them were nervous. All of the housemates sat down on the allocated chairs, looking at the sound-proof glass chamber that was situated in front of them. After a few minutes, Big Brother spoke.

"This is Big Brother speaking. Tonight is nomination night. As you all can see, there is a chamber. It's soundproof so no-one will hear. However, it's see through so you may try to lip read although it will probably go horribly wrong."

"Okay, how do we nominate?" Dipper asked.

"Nominating is easy. I will call each housemate in the order they arrived into the chamber. Once you are inside the chamber, you must nominate one housemate for two points and another for one. You must state your reason on why you nominate someone. If I am satisfied with your reason, I will accept it. The two housemates with the most points will be put to the public vote for Eviction."

"Got it!" Jimmy responded.

"For this week, Gumball used the key to find the hidden room so both Gumball & Penny will be safe from tonight's vote. Also, Marco is already up for eviction so he will safe from tonight's vote as well. One last thing, all handcuffed housemates will be voting together but each housemate can be voted on individually."

Big Brother paused for a moment before speaking again, "Marco & Star, please head to the chamber to nominate."

"Looks like it's us first!" Star grinned as the two of them walked over to the chamber.

* * *

"Welcome Marco & Star. You are the first housemates to nominate in this season."

"That's so awesome!" Star giggled, "It's like we have the power!"

"Everyone has the power..." Marco deadpanned.

Moving on, which two housemates do you two want to nominate and why?"

"We nominate Rigby for two points." Marco started as Star nodded reluctantly.

"Please state a reason why."

"He's just been a pain to us and he's been contributing nothing to the house!"

"Your nomination has been accepted. Please nominate another housemate."

"Sonic," Marco responded again, "He's like a less-lazier version of Rigby with super-powers. Also, he ruined the kitchen."

"Your two nominations have been accepted. However, Big Brother requests that you look behind you."

Marco & Star obeyed Big Brother and turned out. With smiles on their faces, they saw the handcuff keys hanging on the wall, a small light projecting over it.

"How could I have missed that?" Marco exclaimed before raising an eyebrow, "Didn't you say we needed to last until Monday."

Big Brother clarified, "That was the original rules but since everyone had a rough first week together, you may take them off once you finished nominating."

Marco grabbed the key and turned it into the handcuffs until they clicked, letting the two of them free from the metal item.

"I'm finally free!" Star shouted. Marco frowned.

"Are you really still mad at me from that incident?"

"Yes."

"Crap."

"Thank you for nominating, please exit the chamber and sit on the stools provided." Big Brother interrupted as the two of them walked back.

* * *

"Gumball & Penny, you're up!" the voice from above called, "Also, I forgot to mention that you're allowed to remove your handcuffs after you finished nominating!"

"So that's why Star & Marco are sitting so far away from each other!" Mabel observed.

"Is that the only reason?" Dipper rhetorically asked while the blue cat & his girlfriend walked into the chamber.

* * *

"Gumball & Penny, please nominate two housemates and your reason why."

"These nominations will be private right?" Gumball asked nervously.

"Yes," Big Brother reassured, "They will be. Only you & Penny will know... since you're nominating together right?"

"Yeah, we've thought about this for a while." Gumball said, "But me & Penny don't really like SpongeBob that much. We only just pretend to like him."

Penny continued for Gumball, "Also, he was the one that caused half of us to go in hospital. That's why we're nominating SpongeBob for two points."

"Your first nomination has been accepted. Please nominate another housemate."

"Now this one was tough to choose from." Gumball explained, "It was either Dipper or Sonic."

"Why make pick those two as options?" Big Brother asked.

"I mean, I like almost everyone here and I only picked Marco to be put up to make SpongeBob believe that I have his back but I have a strong feeling that Dipper & Marco are forming an alliance against us."

"You do know that talking about nominations is forbidden in this competition?"

"I do but... I just have a strong feeling about it."

"That's why we are going to nominate Dipper for one point. Its mainly for Gumball though." Penny smiled, kissing Gumball on the lips in front of the camera.

"Your nominations have been accepted as long as you stop kissing in this chamber! I don't want this show turning into the Bachelor."

Gumball & Penny looked at the camera sheepishly.

"Also, you may now unlock yourselves from the handcuffs." Big Brother told them, "There's a key behind you and once you're done, please walk out of the chamber."

* * *

As Gumball & Penny walked out of the chambers, some of the others tried to lip read on who they nominated.

 _Mabel: All I see is a bunch of mouths moving up and down. How does anyone lipread?_

 _Timmy: I bet that they voted for Dipper & Jimmy! Those two are the smartest on our 'secret' alliance and I think they're planning to take us out!_

* * *

"Rigby & Eileen, please nominate two housemates and your reasons why."

"I'll let you take this Rigby." Eileen began, "I really don't like nominating people so they can be out of the house."

"My pleasure Eileen. Obviously my nominations are gonna be Jimmy for two points and Timmy for one point."

"Why was it so obvious to you?" Big Brother asked.

"Well, ever since we were in hospital, we decided to form a secret alliance with the others who were also in hospital." Eileen explained, "I recall that we also worked together on that Las Vegas challenge but the reward sucked. I mean the magicians turned out to be evil and got everyone injured except Sonic!"

"I did not know that they were evil. That was Timothy's fault." Big Brother explained.

"You mean Timmy right?"

"No, Timothy TripleFour. He's the producer of the show and thought it was a good idea to bring a bunch of knockoffs of Penn & Te-"

"Can you hurry up and accept my nomination so we can get rid of these handcuffs?"

"Fine! Your nomination has been accepted but as a reminder, you're prohibited to talk about alliances in the house."

"Ok. Got it!" Rigby responded.

 _Rigby: As if BB can stop our little alliance. This will be an easy final six!_

"Also, the handcuff keys are behind you. Feel free to use it before heading out."

* * *

A hidden television screen is shown to the audience reading this Fanficton. On the screen, it shows that Rigby, SpongeBob & Jimmy are at risk.

 **Rigby:** 2

 **SpongeBob:** 2

 **Jimmy:** 2

 **Sonic** : 1

 **Dipper:** 1

 **Timmy:** 1

* * *

"Dipper & Mabel, please nominate two housemates and your reasons why."

"Thanks Big Brother. Our nominations are based on both strategy & how much we like the others."

"What do you mean when you say 'strategy'?"

"You know, alliances, who to vote for, stuff like that." Dipper explained, "Me & Mabel are currently in a six-person alliance with Marco, Star, Jimmy & Timmy although when we get to the final six, Jimmy & Timmy are going."

"You realize that you're not allowed to discuss nominations."

"We know so that's why we do it in secret!" Mabel exclaimed. Dipper slapped his head.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways, who are you two nominating and why?"

"We are going to nominate Sonic for two points and Rigby for one point."

"Yeah!" Mabel agreed, "We've nominated them because they're our enemies!"

"Enemies?" Big Brother said.

"Those two must have an alliance together!" Dipper confessed his feelings, "Also, they've been the main problems of the week in this house. They ruined the kitchen, bedroom, the showers and they've been to many hospital visits!"

"They've only been to two." Mabel reminded.

"Two too many."

"Dipper, are you saying that hurt contestants shouldn't receive medical treatment and that we should let them die?" Big Brother asked.

"Not necessarily bu-"

"Normally I would make you state another reason but since this is your first week together, I'm going to accept it. However, please think less about strategy and more about everyone's time in the house."

"Yes Big Brother." Dipper frowned.

"Good. The handcuff keys are at the back, you may use those to unchain yourselves."

"Timmy Turner. How are you feeling today?"

"A bit nervous. I just know that some people nominated me!"

"Anyways, you are the first housemate to nominate as an individual."

Timmy's mouth turned into a smile, "Does that mean I get a reward?"

"Not really. I just wanted to point that out. Still, you'll need to nominate two housemates and your reasons why."

"Sure! I nominate Rigby for two points and Mabel for one point. Rigby for being a huge slacker and annoyance to everyone and Mabel for eyeing at me weirdly all the time as if I don't notice it. She reminds me of Tootie back home.

"Why so?"

"She seems like she always wants to be with me, even with Dipper around her. I mean, Dipper's pretty cool but her sister is a bit crazy. Even crazier than Star if that's even possible."

"Thank you for sharing. Your nomination has been accepted. Please step out of the chamber."

* * *

 **Rigby:** 5

 **Sonic:** 3

 **SpongeBob:** 2

 **Jimmy:** 2

 **Dipper:** 1

 **Timmy:** 1

 **Mabel:** 1

* * *

"Jimmy, please nominate two housemates and state your reasons why."

Jimmy paused and thought for a moment before he started, "I would like to nominate Sonic for two points and Rigby for one point."

"And why?"

"Simple. Sonic & Rigby haven't been doing much in the house other than destroy the house and getting into hospital visits. I don't think they don't do it on purpose... I hope but I just want to live with them for a couple of weeks. I just want either one of them to be evicted."

"Are there any other reasons?"

Jimmy opened his mouth before closing it again, not wanting to say the other reason concerning his secret alliance, "No, that's all."

"Your nomination has been accepted. Please step up of the chamber."

* * *

As Jimmy stepped out & Sonic stepped into the chamber, Dipper walked over to Jimmy to talk about alliance things.

"So, did you nominate Sonic & Rigby?" Dipper asked in a quiet voice.

"Definitely," Jimmy replied, "But I hope the others did the same. We can't afford to lose Marco!"

"I know. I'm hoping the both of them are up."

* * *

"Sonic, please nominate two housemates and state your reasons why."

"I'm nominating Dipper for two points and Jimmy for one point."

"And... are you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah, the reasons." Sonic exclaimed, embarrassed, "The first reason why I chose the both of them is because they're always talking in secret like they have an alliance or something. In fact, I can see them talking right now."

Sonic looked straight ahead from the glass and saw the two of them talking still.

"You d-"

"Yes, I know that alliances are allowed which brings me to my second reason. They're rule-breaking obviously!"

"And you haven't cheated yourself during that Las Vegas challenge."

"That's different!" Sonic defended, "We were thinking outside the box! I myself have no alliance whatsoever."

"I struggle to believe that so I would also like another reason."

"Fine!" Sonic complained, "I vote Dipper for two & Mabel for one because even though they were in handcuffs for the entire week, I felt that they enjoyed it way too much."

"They are siblings if you are wondering."

"I know but I feel like they like each other more than siblings. Reminds me too much of the incest channel I have on cable back home."

"I don't think they're in love in each other in 'that' way Sonic. What is the ince- actually never mind. I don't even want to know. Just get out of the chamber. I accepted your second nomination but refrain from talking about your R-rated adult channels."

"K."

* * *

"SpongeBob, you are the last housemate to nominate. How do you feel about that?"

"Bring it on!" Spongebob cheered, "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!"

"Ok SpongeBob, please nominate two housemates for eviction this week and your reasons why."

"Easy! My two points go to Marco beca-"

"Marco is already up for eviction. Please select a different one."

"Uh, I nominate two points to Dipper & one point to Star."

"Why?"

"Because they don't want to be my friends. And they're mean."

"How are they mean?"

"They said that the door was a painting!" SpongeBob broke down.

"Normally I wouldn't accept this but since this... issue... got you in tears I guess I will accept it. Please leave the chamber now."

* * *

 **Rigby:** 6

 **Sonic:** 5

 **Dipper:** 5

 **-THE SAFE LINE-**

 **Mabel:** 2

 **SpongeBob:** 2

 **Jimmy:** 2

 **Timmy:** 1

 **Star:** 1

* * *

 **7:30pm – The Living Room**

The housemates were all huddled up together with none of them in handcuffs anymore. There were also chairs surrounding the poker table as well. Unfortunately for some, they were going to be put to the public vote.

"Who do you think is going to be up for the public vote?" Rigby asked Eileen.

"I have no idea but I'm pretty sure we're safe." Eileen commented.

As everyone else discussed theories, suddenly the intercom in the living room spoke up.

"Housemates, I can now reveal that the three housemates up for elimination are..."

A long pause followed, adding tension amongst the housemates.

"...Marco..."

"Already knew that," Marco grumbled.

"...Rigby..."

"Wait what? Why?" Rigby shouted before Eileen shushed him up.

"...Sonic..."

"Wow, really guys?" Sonic complained.

"...and Dipper."

"Wait a minute." Dipper said, "I thought only three people were up for eviction?"

"If there is a draw for second place, those housemates in the draw will be put up for eviction as well."

"Wow, talk about harsh." Star commented.

"Eh. I've seen worse." Timmy replied with a shrug.

"Those housemates better start packing before Friday because once a housemate is evicted, they will only have thirty seconds to say your goodbye, grab your bags and leave." Big Brother explained.

"I'm not enjoying this." Rigby mumbled.

"Also, I have another announcement!" Big Brother began again, "Because the pairs survived the handcuff mission in week 1, we have installed a shower near the bedroom that any housemate can use. And before anyone asks, yes it works."

"Nice!" Mabel grinned, "I stink so much right now!"

"However, only one housemate is permitted inside the shower at all times. There's soap, towels and other bathroom products that you may need to clean yourselves. You have also received a $1000 budget on food this week. Your next mission will be revealed tomorrow. Enjoy!"

"Dibs on the shower!" Mabel shouted as she ran towards it.

 _Rigby: Why does everyone hate me in this house? I don't want to be the first housemate to go!_

 _Sonic: Honestly, I'm not really surprised. I was acting as the leader in my team and Dipper & Marco's alliance of six targeted both me & Rigby. I'm just hoping that the outside world doesn't get me & my best friend in the house evicted._

 _Dipper: I'm surprised. What did I do that got people to nominate me? I suspect something's fishy._

 _Marco: If I'm the first housemate to go, I'll never be able to show my face around Jackie again! I'm really scared at what people might think of me! They don't show this on TV right?_

* * *

The poll will be up, 15 minutes after this chapter has been posted.


	9. Day 8 Highlights

Thanks Gage The Hedgehog for the feedback :)

 _Previously on Big Brother_

 _After spending a week with each other, the housemates were forced to nominate their friends/enemies for the public to decide. While the nominations were taking place, some housemates went to nominate strategically while others nominated with their gut. Despite all this, it was obvious that the housemates were split into two main alliances even though they weren't supposed to talk about them._

 _With the drama only just beginning, who will crumble under the pressure and what has Big Brother have in store with them?_

 _This is Big Brother: Cuddlefest._

* * *

 **Week 2, Monday – 8:08am – Kitchen**

It was Day 8 at the Big Brother house and Eileen & Penny were busy making pancakes for the housemates. Penny was thrilled that she & Gumball had a guaranteed chance of making it to the third week while Eileen was mildly upset to see Rigby up for eviction.

 _Penny:_ _I'm relieved that we had immunity for the first nominations but I also feel sad for Eileen because Rigby's not safe._

"Honestly, I'm glad that Dipper & Jimmy took care of the Big Brother budget this week," Eileen smiled, cooking on the clean but cheap stove with a brand new fry-pan, "It might not be much but at least we're not going to eat that brown slop again!"

"Ew!" Penny replied, sticking her tongue out in disgust, "Don't remind me about it. I never want to taste that stuff again!"

"I hear you," Eileen agreed before changing the subject, "Anyway; who did you nominate last night?"

...

"You don't have to say it if you want."

"Nah, it's alright," Penny reassured, "I was looking around to see if we're the only housemates around."

"I think everyone's asleep."

"Ok," Penny flipped the last pancake onto the big plate of pancakes, "We nominated SpongeBob for two points and Dipper for one point."

Eileen's eyes turned into shock, "SpongeBob? I thought him & Gumball were best friends in the house."

"Apparently, that's what I thought too!" said Penny, "But it's a one-sided friendship unfortunately."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I didn't want to nominate anyone out of the house so I just let Gumball did it." Penny explained, "It's weird how Rigby got nominated."

"I wonder who nominated him?"

* * *

 **8:44am – Kitchen**

Around thirty minutes later, everyone was gathered around the poker table that the housemates used as a dining table. They sat on bar stools from the slot machines while eating their first good breakfast since a few days ago.

"I'm telling you, it was one of the weirdest dreams I ever had!" Mabel exclaimed while eating a pancake with Nutella.

"Could you repeat everything you just said?" Rigby asked, "I didn't hear you since you had your mouth full of breakfast."

Dipper (who was seated next to Rigby & Mabel) punched Rigby in the shoulder, "Hey!"

Mabel giggled, "Okay, well I was exploring this huge cartoon city in a place called Cartoon World. I asked a cute brown dog where I was and he talked! And I was like 'OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE' and he agreed. We then ate ice-cream at the ice-cream place but the bear who owned this place was like all grumpy and refused to give it to us. Then the dog became super cute and the bear EXPLODED INTO CANDY and we ate it all. Then I woke up."

"Still didn't get that." Rigby shrugged as he finished his batch of pancakes.

"How cute were the puppies?" Star asked.

"Doesn't that mean you technically a cannibal?" Gumball questioned.

"Very cute & yes, I am," Mabel proudly responds.

"Did Bill Cipher invade your mind again Mabel?" Dipper asked, adding onto the bunch of questions about the dream.

"Nah, he's too mean for that!" Mabel replied.

"You have such an imagination," Eileen smiled, "Never change."

* * *

 **10:00am – The Garden**

"All housemates who are safe from this week's eviction please report to the Garden for your next week-long mission!"

The eight safe housemates met each other on the Garden, eager to find out the task for this week. In front of them were two cardboard boxes that had their contents hidden. On the top of the boxes, there was a small circular hole that was big enough to fit a hand in it.

 _Jimmy:_ _We were looking at the boxes and I was pretty confident that this has something to do with handcuffs again. Seriously, there's a bunch of handcuffs behind the two boxes. It's not rocket science but I wished it was!_

"Hello housemates to your second mission. I have observed that there are two dominating alliances that have been established."

"I don't like where this is going..." Timmy whispered to Jimmy.

"So for your second big task, each safe housemate must be handcuffed to a housemate from the opposing alliance. To find out which housemate gets paired with who, each box has four tickets, labelled from one to four. Everyone will pair up with the same numbers as you got. Got it?"

A bunch of 'yeses' was received as a response.

"Good. Now who wants to go first?" Big Brother asked enthusiastically.

Eileen smiled and got up. She was excited but also a little nervous as well. She put her hand in the first box, grabbed a ticket and pulled her hand out. She turned over the ticket and saw that it had the number 1 on it.

"Eileen, you got ticket #1. I can't be bothered waiting for you to figure out who goes next so Penny, you're up!"

Penny walked towards the box and pulled out a number. It read a "3". Satisfied, Penny walked away from the box and to the other housemates.

"Third person is... SpongeBob!"

"Okie Dookie!" he exclaimed, skipping towards the box and pulling out a "4".

"This means that Gumball has got number two!"

"Can I still put my hand in the box?" Gumball enquired.

"I don't see why not," Big Brother replied as Gumball let himself grab the #2 ticket.

"Now that group 1 is finished, let's move to group 2!" Big Brother announced, "I'll go by alphabetical order this time so Jimmy Neutron, you're first!"

"Okay, let's see who I'm paired with this week!" Jimmy said, sticking his hand into the second box, trying to grab a number from it. Within a few seconds, Jimmy pulled out his hand and looked at it, seeing that he had grabbed 'one'. The ticket numbered '1'.

"Could be worse," Jimmy shrugged as he & Eileen headed over to the handcuffs.

"Jimmy & Eileen, you know what to do. Next up is... Mabel!"

"Yay!" Mabel grinned, excited at the possible housemates that she could be paired up with.

 _Mabel:_ _No matter what, this is gonna be a win-win-WIN situation! If I get paired with Penny, she can transform into a pegasi and we can play pranks on the others. If I get paired with Gumball, I can talk about cat things. I love cats! If I get paired with SpongeBob, well... it's going to be one heck of a ride! Either way, SUPPPPEEEERRRR EXXXXCCCIIITTTEEEEDDDDDD!_

Mabel dipped her hand into the second box and pulled out a "4".

"Mabel & SpongeBob, you're a pair for this week! Please head over to the handcuffs."

"Wooooooooooo!"

"I think Mabel's a bit _too_ excited," Gumball commented.

"At least she's happy," Jimmy pointed out, now handcuffed to Eileen.

"Guess who's next!" Big Brother shouted.

"It's Star then Timmy Turner," Jimmy deadpanned, "Not really a guess if you know your alphabet which I think everyone here knows."

"What's an alphabet?" SpongeBob asked.

"Almost everyone," Jimmy corrected himself.

"Yes, Star's next!" Big Brother confirmed, "Go on... grab a number!"

Star walked over and put her hand into the box. After a few seconds, she pulled it out while holding a ticket labelled with the number two.

"Our next couple is... Star & Gumball!"

"I-I have a girlfriend," Gumball reminded.

"Of course you do! But forget about her for a week since you're paired up with Star!"

"I'll try," Gumball grumbled as the two of them headed over to the handcuff section.

"This means that Timmy & Penny are pair number three! Congrats! Now chain yourselves to each other until the next nominations finish!"

 _Gumball:_ _Star's cool I guess but I wished I got paired with Timmy instead. We would've gotten along more easily._

 _Timmy:_ _I'm paired to a fairy! Just like at home!_

 _Penny:_ _At home? You have fairies at home?_

 _Timmy:_ _Crap, I said too much._

* * *

 **1:56pm – The Bedroom**

 _Daydream_

 _/'deldri:m/_

 _Noun_

 _A series of pleasant thoughts that distract one's attention from the present._

" _S_ _he was lost in a daydream."_

 _Synonyms: reverie, trance, fantasy, vision, hallucination, musing, imaginating;_

"Hey Star, whatya thinking about?" Gumball asked in curiosity.

"Not much," Star answered back as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Really? You've been really quiet for the last five minutes," Gumball pointed out, "C'mon, something's up."

"Okay, I've been thinking about Marco a lot," Star admitted, "I've only been here a week and I think... I think I like Marco."

"As in like like?"

"Like like?" Star repeated in a confused tone.

"You like Marco right?"

"Well duh, he's my best friend... well one of my best friends anyways," Star said, almost forgetting about her unicorn head friend.

"But you want to be more than friends?"

"I don't know Gumball," Star replied, "There's this guy called Oskar I've been dating and Marco likes this other girl called Jackie but lately I've been getting weird dreams about him when I sleep. I think it's getting worse because I've been dreaming about him during the day and all of them involve us doing something happy. I think I'm getting sick!"

"That's called daydreaming Star," Gumball explained, "It's perfectly normal!"

"What's daydreaming?"

"It's when you have fuzzy thoughts for someone you love!"

"But I only like Marco! I don't think I love him... I think?"

Gumball warmly smiled, "Don't worry, I bet that feeling of love is going to sink in real soon!"

* * *

 **4:53pm – Garden**

It was afternoon time and some of the housemates were getting bored. Naturally, this caused some of them to play 'Tag' using the Garden as the playing field.

"I got them!" Gumball exclaimed as he tapped Timmy & Penny on the back. Gumball & Star ran away from the people who were 'it' while Timmy & Penny went after Mabel & Spongebob.

"Man, how are they so fast?" Timmy asked Penny as he was almost out of breath.

"Don't worry Timmy, I've got this!" Penny smirked as she turned into a dragon. Almost immediately, everyone froze in their tracks.

"I thought we said no dragons? We're not letting the house get destroyed again!" Jimmy reminded, walking into the Garden after a busy hour making coffee for the more mature housemates.

Penny changed back to her normal fairy form embarrassed, "Whoops, sorry, forgot about that! I just don't know how everyone is so fast!"

* * *

Cya all in the next chapter :D


	10. Day 9 Highlights

**Gage The Hedgehog:** :)

 _Previously on Big Brother_

 _It was a fresh start to the beginning of the second week and what better way to celebrate than to recycle the challenge from last week and make it new again! Eight of the housemates were handcuffed together in pairs while the other four are free at the cost of a 25% chance of getting evicted first? What will happen today?_

 _Not much honestly but you should still stayed tuned!_

 _This is Big Brother: Cuddlefest_

* * *

 **12:42pm – The Kitchen**

"Who do you prefer, Selena Gomez or Ariana Grande?" Mabel asked Spongebob, Gumball, Dipper & Star.

"Who are they again?" Gumball replied in response.

"They're pop singers," Dipper answered, "She's been obsessed with those two since last year! She used to be into boy bands until some incident put her off from them forever."

"So they're like Taylor Swift?" Star wondered.

Marco nodded in response, "Yes, they're exactly like Taylor Swift. I wish this generation has better music!"

Dipper agreed, "I know right! I miss when music wasn't about drugs and high doses of love! The '80s were so much better!"

Rigby popped in the room, hearing the word "eighties". With a grin, he butted into the conversation.

"Yeah, where did all the good music go? Now it's just 'Watch me whip, watch me nae nae!' and a lot of partying and drinking," Rigby blurted out loud as he drank a soda from the fridge.

"Are you serious, Rigby? There's plenty of good mainstream songs."

"Name one."

" 'See You Again' by Wiz Khalifa," Mabel answered immidately.

"Other than that song."

" 'Locked Away' by R. City."

"He's locked away because he did drugs obviously!" Rigby responded.

"How about 'Drag Me Down' by One Direction?"

"Ew!" Rigby said in disgust, "Do I look like a teenage girl?"

"Well I'm a girl and I'm almost a teenager, so yes."

"The Campfire Song Song!"

"No SpongeBob, that's just a song you made up!" Rigby pointed out.

"It's still a song!" SpongeBob defended.

"Whatever man."

* * *

 **2:55pm – The Living Room**

It was early afternoon in the living room and one of the paired housemates was talking about a relationship that concerned another two certain housemates. Meanwhile, they were playing Go Fish with the poker/playing cards from the Las Vegas challenge. However, some other housemates walked in.

"How ya doing you two?" asked Eileen as she walked into the room. Next to her was Jimmy Neutron, the kid genius.

"Hey... well, we were just talking about Marco and St- I meant, we were playing Go Fish!" exclaimed SpongeBob, as he was shuffling the playing cards in the living room for their next game.

Eileen raised an eyebrow, "What about them?"

"WHAT?! No! Did we say Marco & Star? We were actually talking about the marks in the starry night!" said Mabel.

"It's not even night yet," Jimmy pointed out, "And we're under a roof."

"Oh."

"Did something happen to them again?" Did Marco make Star angry? Is their totally-not-so-secret love relationship failing?"

"I don't even think they're in a relationship like that yet," Jimmy interjected, "They're probably going to be stuck as best friends for a very long time."

"I bet one of them is going to crack within the next week!" Mabel predicted, "Anyone in?"

Jimmy let out a small chuckle, "You're on Mabel. Let's confirm this friendly bet!"

* * *

 **4:32pm – The Garden**

It was late afternoon and Sonic, a blue hedgehog was jogging around the garden and stretching. Suddenly, Rigby, a brown raccoon walked in, obviously bored out of his mind.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" Rigby said to Sonic.

Sonic smiled at his best friend in the house, "Nothin much, just doing my regular exercising."

"When did you start exercising?"

"There's nothing else to do around here anyways. At least I don't have to be chained up to someone for another week!"

"That is true," Rigby said in agreement.

"So you gonna join me? Sonic asked.

"Yeah sure," Rigby shrugged as he started to run with Sonic. Unfortunately for him, jogging for Sonic was equivalent to sprinting for an average person and before long, Rigby was tired after a full minute.

"Wow, tired already?"

"Yep!" Rigby puffed in-between breaths, "You're just too fast!"

"Well I am the fastest hedgehog alive! I can run at the speed of sound if I wanted to!"

"That explains it. You're not even breaking a sweat!" Rigby said.

"What can I say?" Sonic shrugged as he grinned, "I'm guess I'm just lucky."

* * *

 **6:38pm – The Living Room**

"Housemates, please report to the living room." Big Brother instructed on the speaker.

The housemates walked down to the living room, patiently waiting for further instructions from Big Brother. As the waited, some of the housemates noticed that there were two jars filled with scraps of paper.

On top of the jar lids were labels that indicated what was inside them. The left jar was labelled 'Daters' while the right jar was labelled 'Cooks'.

"Housemates, welcome to the 'Experimental Double Date'! The producers thought that most of you were getting bored and there's seriously not enough romance in this show so some of you will be getting romantic dinners while others will be locked in the bedroom to be fed slop."

"How does this work exactly...?" asked Dipper in a bored tone, "And why do I have some sort of déjà vu feeling."

"Probably some glitch in the matrix," Jimmy chuckled as he laughed at his own movie joke.

"These jars contain names of all the housemates in the house. One for the pairs and one for the lone ones. Someone picks two pieces of paper from each jar and we'll let them have free roam of the Garden. The 'daters' will have a romantic dinner in the Garden while the 'cooks' will cook up the food that the daters will have."

 _Star:_ _I hope that Me, Gumball, Penny & Timmy get chosen. Gumball & Penny are already dating so it'll be suuuuppppeeeerrr awkward if something different happens_

 _Gumball:_ _Agreed._

"So who's going to pull the names out?" Eileen asked.

"I will! They don't call me a matchmaker for nothing!" Mabel grinned. Dipper face palmed.

Mabel puts her hand in each jar as she grabs two pieces from each of them. As soon as she's finished, she reads it out loud for everyone to hear.

"The daters are... Gumball & Star and... Penny & Timmy!" Mabel announced.

"OH YEAH!" Gumball & Star fist-bumped each other.

"And the cooks are... Sonic and Dipper!"

"What now?" Dipper asked Big Brother even though he was only hearable through a speaker.

The speaker crackled to respond to Dipper, "Everything you need, will be in the kitchen. Now housemates, please get in your positions."

* * *

 **6:45pm – The Garden**

The four 'daters' entered the garden, amazed at the aesthetics of the whole place. There was a single table with four chairs around it. Just beyond the table, brightly decorated lights covered the garden while several beautiful plants were scattered around the grass.

"They really outdid themselves didn't they?" Penny complimented.

"Yeah, it looks really pretty!" Star exclaimed.

"Meh," Timmy shrugged, "I'm not too keen on romantic stuff."

The four of them proceeded to the only table and sat down in their chairs. While they were waiting, they looked at the menus that were sitting on top of the table.

As several minutes passed from looking through the menu, Dipper, wearing a waiter's outfit, slowly walked up to them.

"Good evening sir and madam," Dipper introduced with a fake posh ancent, "What are you four lovely people ordering?"

Gumball laughed out loud, "Seriously dude? That accent... so hilarious!"

"I'm just trying to get your orders!" Dipper angrily mumbled to Gumball who tried to contain his laughter.

"Just use your normal voice Dipper!" Star encouraged, "That voice gives me the creeps."

"Yeah... ok," Dipper blushed.

* * *

 **7:55pm – The Kitchen**

So far, it has been a successful romantic dinner and by sheer luck, they actually liked the food they were being served. Dipper & Sonic were shocked as well. However, it was almost finishing time for the romantic dinner and Dipper & Sonic were busy cooking the dessert of the three course meal. Unfortunately, the two of them found nothing in the kitchen that could contribute to the dessert that the others ordered.

"We have no dessert!" Dipper exclaimed.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious."

"What do we do?"

That was when Sonic smiled, "We wing it of course! We'll just have to get creative!"

"But how?" Dipper wondered.

"Easy!" Sonic exclaimed as he grabbed some coffee beans, "We'll make coffee for dessert. Everyone loves coffee!"

"I don't and I'm sure no-one outside wants some."

"Do you have a better idea?" Sonic asked. Dipper shook his head in response.

"Okay, then let's make coffee!" Sonic grinned.

* * *

I may have rushed it a little lol


	11. Day 10: Early Halloween Special

I'm going to start making the chapters a little bit shorter since school started for me. Also, I decided to something a little different since Halloween is approaching. Just an early Halloween-type chapter.

 **Gage The Hedgehog:** Thanks :)

* * *

It was currently six'o'clock at night and all the housemates were huddled in the garden after a major accident happened in the house, causing it to be destroyed again. As consolation, the Big Brother producers provided tents, boxes of matches & and a huge bag of marshmallows for the housemates to use while they were negotiating a new location with other business people for the twelve housemates.

Meanwhile, everyone played the blame-game as they tried to figure out who ruined the house. Some more than others...

Star glared at Marco hard as he was busy starting a camp-fire, "Seriously Star, are you staring at me?"

"Yes, I'm staring at you!" Star replied harshly.

"I didn't do anything? I wasn't even there when it happened!"

"Sure you weren't!"

"Guys, can you guys stop arguing for one second?" Gumball butted in, clearly annoyed at the two of them, "We don't know whose fault it is, we just know that it happened!"

"Yeah!" Eileen added, "Let's just make the best of this, the producers said that we're moving to a new house tomorrow so we shouldn't worry about it."

"Well, I'm bored and it's too early to sleep!"

"How about we tell scary campfire stories just like they do in those movies?" Dipper suggested.

Mabel shivered in response, "No way bro, I hate scary stories more than ever!"

"But that's the fun in it!"

"Seriously bro, I don't like this idea."

"How about just one story?" Dipper suggested. Mabel eventually gave in.

"Fine," she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Okay, who wants to tell a story?" Dipper asked everyone as the campfire started to dimmer down a little.

"Me! Me!" Rigby piped in. Dipper sighed in response.

"Fine, you go first!"

"My story is going to be the scariest out of everyone! It all started with my predicted Final 5 in the Big Brother House...

* * *

Rigby woke up in the bedroom of the house, wondering why no-one got evicted yesterday despite it being Friday. He gently snuggled up to Eileen until she slowly woke up. Out of the five that were still in the competition, the two of them were safe for the week.

As Eileen slowly got out of their bed, Rigby walked to the Kitchen surprised to see Gumball, Sonic and his best friend Mordecai there. As he poured some cereal into one of the kitchen bowls, the remaining housemates tried to figure out why they were all still here.

"I wonder why Big Brother didn't do anything!" Gumball said, "It's kinda creepy y'know."

Rigby yawned, "I don't mind actually. It's nice that there's no big voice around telling us what to do. I just want some extra sleep!"

His best friend Mordecai replied back, "But isn't it strange how he hasn't talked for over 12 hours? Something's wrong."

"Hey, you're starting to sound like Benson!" Sonic shrugged, "There's nothing to worry about. Just chill!"

"Yeah Mordecai, just chill for a while!" Rigby encouraged, "You've only been in this house for a single week and you're already acting like a killjoy."

Mordecai groaned in frustration as everybody started to finish their breakfast. As each one of the housemates started to go with their daily activities, Mordecai couldn't shake off the feeling that something terrible was going to go down.

* * *

"Seriously?" Marco questioned Rigby, "You in the Top 5? I don't think I can take this story seriously."

Dipper laughed in response, "I think Rigby making it that far would be pretty scary!"

Rigby frowned as the two of them kept on laughing at their jokes. From Rigby's perspective, that wasn't funny. However, it was for them.

Gumball spoke up, "Who's Mordecai? I pretty sure he's not a housemate."

"He's not," Rigby clarified, "He's my best friend back at the park I work in but I'm just imagining that he joined us as a housemate a couple of weeks from now."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

"No problem Gumball!"

"Where's the good bit coming?" Star moaned, "Where's the 'scary' bit?"

"Rigby being in the Top 5 _is_ the scary bit!" Marco answered.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby screamed at the red-hooded boy before taking a couple of deep breaths, "Anyways...

* * *

It was noon and the remaining housemates were going to the dining room at lunch. However, when Mordecai tried to turn on the oven, nothing happened. Frustrated, Mordecai kept trying again until he got bored.

"The stove isn't working! I think it's broken again!"

Gumball pushed Mordecai aside and tried to turn on the stove himself only for it to not work on him either, "Okay, something's seriously wrong."

Just then, the housemates heard a loud moaning sound. They turned around and saw a zombie behind them, blood in his mouth. Suddenly, he leaped towards Gumball and sank his sharp teeth into his neck.

"What the hell? What is that thing?" Eileen screamed as they ran away from the kitchen area. The housemates locked the kitchen doors and bombarded the doors with the furniture from the other rooms. As the zombie keep on banging on the door, the remaining housemates were scared at the situation. Well, everyone except Sonic.

"I bet that this is just part of the show," Sonic shrugged casually despite everyone else shaking from fear, "I bet the Producers bribed Gumball into getting bitten."

"I dunno Sonic," Mordecai interjected, "Seems pretty real to me."

"Sure... I'll prove it!"

'DON'T OPEN IT SONIC!" Rigby shouted, a few seconds too late. As he opened the door, the zombified Gumball tackled Sonic to the ground and chewed up his body in a bloody manner. Before long, Sonic turned into a zombie too, moaning demonically as he

"Seriously? Now what?" Mordecai panicked.

"JUST RUN!" Rigby shouted as they ran off to the garden. Unfortunately, it was overrun with zombies and soon the three of them got mauled to death by zombies. The end!

* * *

"That was a terrible story! Why did I die first?" Gumball complained.

"And why did the story end so abruptly?" Marco asked.

"And I'm not that dumb enough to go in a zombie-infested room!" Sonic crossed his arms.

"That's way too many questions for tonight," Rigby yawned much to everyone's annoyance. He lied down on the cold ground and slept peacefully. However, the others weren't so peaceful and they weren't sleepy. They're more ticked off if anything.

"We haven't even set up the tents that Big Brother provided!" Penny complained.

"Yeah, should've done that huh?" Gumball responded.

* * *

Normal chapters resume next week... I hope.


	12. Day 11 Highlights

Whoops, I made a 2000+ word chapter. My bad.

 **Gage The Hedgehog:** Yeah, I can't wait for me either :) . I wrote more as a result. A lot more :) . Thanks for the review.

* * *

 **Week 2, Thursday - 7:43am – The Kitchen**

It's been almost a year since Sonic the Hedgehog & his friends returned to their home world and living in the Thorndyke mansion without the company of the blue blur was starting to build up loneliness in Chris. However, some new visitors were heading towards the mansion with the intention of staying for a few weeks.

It was just like any other ordinary school day when it happened. Chris sat down on one of the chairs in the dining room, eating his breakfast while thinking about the test that was going to be on today. After Sonic left, he had since taken an interest in studying engineering and science. However, the test was about Maths which Chris struggled at. While he was busy finishing his chocolate cereal one spoonful after another, Chris heard the doorbell ring from the front door.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Chris ran towards the front to greet the visitor standing in front of the door. As soon as he opened the door, a confused expression appeared on Chris's face.

"Uh Sam, can I help you?"

"Yeah, are you Christopher Thorndyke by any chance?"

Chris awkwardly nodded his head in response, "Did I win anything?"

Sam Smith, the popular music artist with his hit single 'Stay With Me' replied, "No but your mansion did!"

"Huh, I'm confused now."

"Well I'm currently hosting a multi-verse Big Brother competition and the previous house burned down so the producers and I were wondering if we can use your mansion. We were about to use the Northwest Manor as the replacement but an anonymous source told us that people have died in there. So this mansion was next on our list. So you in?"

As the thought of the mansion burning down filled his head, Chris made up his mind and shook his head, "Sorry but my parents would kill m-"

"Sonic is one of the contestants."

"Of course you can use the mansion!" Chris suddenly agreed. Sam Smith smiled. He already recorded a song for a new James Bond movie but hosting Big Brother has already been fun and it's only going to get a lot more fun, "So when are the others arriving?"

Sam Smith pulled out a contract, handing a pen to the 13-year-old brown haired boy, "Just sign here and everything will be explained and handled professionally."

* * *

 **12:22pm – The Living Room**

The twelve housemates walked into the mansion, most of them in shackles but some of them not. As they settled down in the living room, Sonic's suspicion grew as his eyes darted around the room.

"This. It can't be!" Sonic muttered as the memories came coming back.

"What is?" Rigby asked, noticing the soft tone in the hedgehog.

"I've been here before!" Sonic said, his voice still barely audible, "It's the-"

"Hello housemates! This is going to be your new home for the next couple of weeks unless you're that unlucky person that's getting evicted tomorrow."

"This doesn't look like your mansion at all," Sonic pointed out as he looked at the drawer leaning on the wall. Particularly, his eyes were directed at the framed picture of himself with a boy wearing a red and white shirt. In the picture, the two of them were smiling in front of the beach. Sonic sighed sadly as he recalled on the memories that he had a while ago.

"Hey, is that your boyfriend?" interrupted Timmy, another boy in a purple cap before Penny, the shape shifting fairy that was chained to him, punched his shoulder, "Ow! I was just joking!"

"Wow not cool Timmy, not cool."

"I'm pretty sure you said some worse things Rigby." Eileen said in response.

"That's because he's my best friend in the competition."

"I thought I was?"

Rigby chuckled, "Best friend & _girlfriend_ are two different things."

As the two playfully started to debate each other, Sonic took the framed picture of the table and showed it to everyone.

"The guy on the left is Chris Thorndyke. It's been a long time since I last saw him and I owe him so much for what he did. He let me & my friends take refuge in his mansion when we all ended up sucked into a portal and he's been supporting me and helping me find a way back to my world. And now that I'm here, I wonder if he would remember me. Then again... it has only been one month."

The housemates fell into deathly quiet for a few seconds. Timmy proceeded to open his mouth but quickly closed it when he saw Penny stare deep into his soul.

* * *

 **2:35pm – The Bedroom (or at least one of them)**

In one of the rooms, two particular housemates were discussing who was going to get evicted tomorrow. And they're not even up for this week's eviction.

Eileen was lying down on one of the beds, blankly staring at the ceiling while Jimmy was right beside her, reading one of his notebooks that he brought along with his personal belongings. As he flicked over the page to write some notes, he glanced over at Eileen and noticed that she was sad. Not visibly but ever since they were chained together on Monday, the two of them ended up close friends in the competition. They didn't replace their actual 'best' housemate-friends like Rigby is to Eileen and Timmy is to Jimmy but they were close enough to know if one of them was feeling out of the ordinary.

"You alright Eileen?" Jimmy asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm good," Eileen responded in a non-convincing voice as she kept staring at the ceiling. Jimmy put his book aside on the bedside table.

"Eileen, I can tell you're lying," Jimmy deadpanned, easily hearing through her tone in her voice, "You're worried about something."

Eileen sighed, "Its Rigby. I'm scared that he might get evicted tomorrow."

Jimmy put his free hand on Eileen's shoulder, "I'm sure that Rigby isn't getting evicted tomorrow. It's probably Dipper or Marco for all I know."

"What makes you say that?"

Jimmy hesitated for a moment before replying, "I think Rigby's interesting enough for the show and it's always the most boring ones that get evicted first from what I recall. I don't really watch Big Brother since I'm too busy on my inventions but my friends do sometimes when they're not playing video games."

Eileen's mood started to cheer up, "How did you even get on this show?"

Jimmy chuckled, "Funny story really, I just sent my application as a joke to prove to everyone that it's all scripted and fake. I didn't really think about actually getting accepted."

The two of them laughed as they started talking to each other again. Even though they were handcuffed to each other, their friendship ended up getting stronger. A lot stronger.

* * *

 **3:46pm – The Swimming Pool Area**

Since most of the housemates were chambered up to each other, the housemates that were nominated for eviction decided to relax in the garden, where the swimming pool was. For the occasion, most of the group changed into their swimming gear. While Marco, Dipper & Rigby were happily swimming in the pool, Sonic was lying down on one of the beach chairs a couple of metres away from the pool itself, terrified but because he was wearing sunglasses, nobody could tell.

"Sonic, join us!" Rigby shouted, encouraging him. Sonic shook his head in response.

"Sorry Rigby but I'm just too tired," Sonic lied, "I'll just rest today."

"You sure Sonic?"

Sonic smiled as he put his sunglasses back on, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Looks like you're still afraid of water."

Just when he was about to fall asleep, a familiar voice echoed into his ears, freezing the blue hedgehog into place.

"Oh hey... it's... you?" Dipper rubbed his chin, trying to remember who he was.

"Yeah, hi," Marco greeted as well, also not remembering his name.

"It's Chris, weren't you guys listening to Sonic?" Rigby said in annoyance.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming about Jac- nachos," Marco explained, "Yeah, just nachos."

"Same."

"Dipper, I don't even think you like nachos. You once said how disgusting they were when we were in the kitchen," Rigby pointed out.

Dipper was noticeably getting a bit embarrassed, "Yeah, forgot about that."

"Forget about what you were thinking about, I can't believe Chris is here!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

"Oh no, I'll have to leave in an hour so the mansion will be filled with housemates only. So basically I'll be staying over at a hotel over the next few weeks."

"That sounds nice but it sucks how you're not gonna be with us."

"Don't worry Sonic, we can hang out once the game is over. Besides, I'll get a chance to interview one of you tomorrow at eviction night so that's something. Although, it must suck for all of you to be nominated at the very first week."

"Yeah it does but on the plus side, we don't have to get shackled together like everyone else," Marco said.

"You make a good point there," Chris nodded, "Well I gotta go pack my things for tonight. Have fun in my pool!" Chris shouted as he ran back inside, "And good luck with the evictions tomorrow!"

As Chris entered the mansion again, he passed by a walking blue cat with clothes on that was chained to some blonde teenager.

"Wow, Big must've done it right away when they came back home," Chris muttered as he ran across the hallway and into his own bedroom, oblivious to the fact that the two heard him Gumball & Star Butterfly looked at each other in disbelief as he disappeared.

"I don't know what Chris meant but I'm pretty sure he was making fun of me."

Star remained oblivious, "Nah, he seems like a nice kid."

* * *

 **7:18pm – The Dining Room**

It was early night-time and Mabel, SpongeBob, Star & Gumball were talking about the upcoming eviction night tomorrow as well as eating their early dinner that consisted of the leftovers in the fridge as well as sandwiches that Chris had prepared earlier before leaving the house for a nearby hotel.

"So, who do you think getting evicted tomorrow?" Gumball asked as he chewed on his sandwich, "My money's on Dipper!"

Mabel accidently spat out her half-eaten food on Gumball out of shock, "What? No way is Dipper going home! It's probably going to be Rigby or Sonic!"

Star chuckled to herself while Gumball wiped off the food remains off his face, disgusted at the saliva and food bits that were on his face, "Geez, cover your mouth next time!"

"Sorry Gumball but I just don't want my brother to go home."

"That's understandable," Spongebob said.

"It's more than a big deal than anyone thinks," Mabel replied, hey eyes slowly watering.

"Mabel..." Star leaned closer, "You alright there."

Mabel rubbed her eyes, hoping that Gumball & SpongeBob didn't notice anything, "Yeah, I just don't want my brother to leave me!"

"Why would he leave you?" Gumball asked in disbelief, "You & Dipper have been the closest together in this competition, well other than me & Penny of course."

"Yeah, what gives?" Spongebob joined in.

"Once Dipper is out of the competition, he's moving away for an apprenticeship with our great uncle Ford. Can't believe we're going to be separated after what we did together!"

"Dude, are you crying?" Gumball pointed out, noticing the ongoing quiet stream from Mabel's face. Mabel dug her face into SpongeBob's shoulder to dampen it with her tears.

"I think she's crying," SpongeBob said.

"Gee, what made you think that," Gumball responded sarcastically.

"I don't want Dipper seeing me like this,"

"Well he's coming right now," Star commented, seeing some of the other housemates walk into the dining room.

"Cover for me guys!" Mabel pleaded as she ran out of the dining room to wash her face, dragging SpongeBob along for the ride.

As the two of them ran out, Dipper, Marco, Rigby & Sonic enter the dining room with some of the sandwiches on their plates.

"Uh, why did Mabel & SpongeBob run out?"

"She, um... went to do her makeup," Star lied blatantly. Dipper didn't fall for it.

"Mabel's crying isn't she?"

"Whaa... of course not!" Gumball defended, "She's not crying I can assure you."

"Well she can't stop me and she needs to move on. It's a great opportunity for me!"

"The apprenticeship?" Star asked.

"Mabel told you that? Well, we all need to leave someday. Marco told me that you won't be staying here once you mastered some 'wand' thing so we all just need to get over it."

"Yeah, I agree with Dipper, nothing lasts forever. She needs to get over it."

Star's expression turned into shock, "Marco, those two have been best friends with each other. How can you be like that?"

"You can't live in my house forever Star. Someday, you're going to be the queen of Mewni and you'll be gone forever!"

"But that's because I have no choice. If I had a chance to stay on Earth, I would! Dipper has a choice and he took the selfish one!"

"I've always been there for my sister, what has she done for me?"

"I'm certain that you were bragging about Mabel saving you for some reason..." Gumball reminded, staying calm while the heat of the argument was getting hotter and hotter, "You're sounding more harsher now."

Star stormed off, dragging Gumball along with her, "You know what! I'm going to find Mabel! I hope you're evicted tomorrow!"

Soon enough, Dipper, Marco, Sonic & Rigby were the only ones in the room. It turned deadly silent for a few seconds.

"Awkward!" Rigby casually broke the silence.

* * *

Whoops, I forgot to make it funny :(


	13. Live Eviction Night 1

**Gage The Hedgehog:** Thanks :)

Yay! More chapters!

* * *

Christopher Thorndyke grabbed his microphone and looked at the TV screen broadcasting the living room of the Thorndyke mansion.

"Hello housemates. Tonight is the night of the first live eviction. Dipper, Marco, Rigby & Sonic were up for eviction on Sunday but now we're saying goodbye to one of them!" Chris on the big living room television screen, "Now, let's take a few moments for our sponsors."

As the cameras turned off to focus on a commercial about 'Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension', back in the house, most of the housemates were anxious about the first evictee.

"He's the one hosting this show?" Rigby asked in surprise, "He's probably younger than all of us!"

"Yeah, I'm just only a temporary host," Chris admitted, revealing that he can still hear them "Sam Smith was meant to do it tonight but he's currently going on a James Bond vacation."

"Any idea on who might be going home tonight?" Dipper wondered.

Chris chuckled in response, "You'll just have to find out. I already know of course but Sam did ask me to take my time slowly in reading those things. He said it helps brings in more viewers."

Just then, a flashing red light appeared on the TV screen ahead of Chris, "Looks like we've live in five. Get ready."

The red light stopped flashing, signalling the young boy to read the transcript.

"Welcome back everyone! I hope you enjoyed that movie trailer because I didn't. Looks too scary for me!"

Sonic smirked in response once Chris glanced away for a second.

"Housemates, you are live on air so please don't swear. As a reminder, once you are evicted, you have two minutes to say your goodbyes and leave the house. I'm coming to get you! Well technically one of the producers will be doing so by a limo but I was told to say that.

A few of the producers and camera crew glared at Chris, oblivious to him.

"I can now reveal that the first two housemates safe are..."

...

"Dipper and..."

Dipper screamed internally in response, keeping an excited face for the other housemates to hear.

"Sonic!"

"Oh yeah!" Sonic exclaimed.

"This means that Marco or Rigby will be evicted tonight. How do you feel you two?"

"Intimidated," Marco replied.

Rigby shrugged, "I'm not worried at all. I'm safe this week."

"Don't count on it Rigby. Anything can happen," Chris warned, "And now, the moment everyone has been waiting for! The first person or raccoon to be evicted from my mans- I meant the Big Brother house is..."

As the Big Brother Audience waited for Chris to say that final word, the housemates were comforting Marco & Rigby. Although Star was still annoyed at Marco, she still secretly wanted Marco to stay in the house although she won't admit it now. Eileen on the other hand was hugging Rigby in comfort, hoping his boyfriend (I think?) is safe for another week.

"Rigby!" Chris finally said it, "Rigby you have two minutes to say your goodbyes before you'll have to leave the house."

As Chris disconnected his camera to the housemates, Rigby was feeling a bit down due to being the first one out in the competition.

"I'll miss you Rigby!" Eileen said as she pulled him for one last goodbye hug.

"Yeah, you were pretty cool," Sonic added, "Sad to see you go this early."

"It's okay guys, I had a good time with most of you." Rigby said as he got his bags and proceeded to head towards the front door of the mansion, "I'll miss this place!"

"We've only been in this mansion for two days now," Dipper pointed out, "Unless you were talking about the other house."

"Yeah, it was nice there aside from the whole 'house-destroying' bit," Rigby admitted.

Penny blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry about that by the way."

Rigby shrugged in response, "Don't worry about it, you were awesome even if you did destroy most of the house," Rigby was now standing at the front door. He took a deep breath and walked out, "Cya everyone, I hope one of you spends the million on something good!"

* * *

"Welcome back to the Live Eviction show," Chris announced as he sat on a comfy chair in front of the entire audience, "Here with me is the first evictee – RIGBY!"

The camera panned towards Rigby who was sitting on another comfy chair besides Chris. In the meantime, the audience was screaming their heads off (not literally) over the small raccoon. Most of the audience were hardcore fangirls who wanted the Rigby. Unfortunately for them, he was committed to a relationship with Eileen.

As Chris ushered the crowd to settle down (or at least try; it took four security guards to seriously shush them up), Chris read his script card and got into business right away.

"So Rigby, how did you feel about your time in the houses? Any regrets?"

"Well, now that you think about it... I could've made a better first impression on Day 1," Rigby admitted, "I hate to say it but I should've been a bit more nicer to certain housemates."

"Yeah, that would've prevented you from being evicted first," Chris agreed, "Was there any housemate you liked or disliked... besides Eileen of course?"

Rigby paused for a long moment before responding, "I would have to go with Sonic as my best friend in that house but for the worst? I dunno man."

"C'mon Rigby, you know you want to!" Chris winked.

Oblivious to the wink whatsoever, Rigby decided to continue his answer, "I hate to say it but it's got to be Timmy. I know that we haven't been talking a lot to each other during my time but I just have that strong urge to punch him in the nuts."

"Thanks for that extra detail," Chris sarcastically remarked, "Now because you were voted out, all of the housemates recorded messages just in case you were voted out. Let's view them!"

On the big screen, an image of a loading icon appeared before it was replaced by a shot of Marco in the diary room about to give the message.

Marco: Sorry Rigby but I was the one who nominated you for two points. Don't kill us... please?

The screen then changed to Star, notifying the audience that this was the second in the many messages to go.

Star: I'm so sorry Rigby. It was Marco's idea, not mine! Just kill him and spare MEEHHHH!

Gumball: Can't believe you've been eliminated! You were one of the coolest raccoons I kne- (*audible mumbling can be heard in the background*), yes Penny I know that Rigby is the only raccoon in her- (*cuts out*)

Eileen: If you're seeing this, I apologize for Gumball. He just had a lot of sugar lately so he's obviously not thinking straight (*faint shouting from Gumball can be heard in the background outside the Diary Room*). Yep, I got to go! I hope you don't see th- (*cuts out*)

Dipper: Seriously? I'm meant to say something to nice to Rigby? But he's soooo annoying, all he ever does is complain in the house. Where's the record button in this diary ro- found i-(*cuts out*)

Mabel: Hey! Mabel here! I'm really going to miss that adorable face of yours Rigby! Awwww I wish I could just cuddle up to you close as we lay in bed together and as we go beneath the blan-

"SKIP!" Rigby yelled before Mabel started explaining what she would do to him under the covers.

Sonic: Sup Rigby? I'm bummed out that you're gone now since you were the only one who thought the most like me. Now I'm just surrounded by a bunch of kids and I've already had to deal with one annoying one named Ch-

"SKIP!" Chris yelled as the screen was suddenly replaced with Timmy.

Timmy: Rigby, you were cool... I guess but I didn't really get to know you. Honestly, I'm neutral on this.

SpongeBob: . . .

"Seriously? That's SpongeBob's message? It's just him playing with his fingers like sock puppets," Rigby said in an annoyed tone.

"To be fair, Sam did say that it's the exact same message for all four of the nominees since he couldn't get him to be in one-spot for a whole minute!"

"Yeah, that is true. He always seemed to have drunk too much soda," Rigby observed as the video cut off, finally showing Jimmy Neutron's message.

Jimmy: If it makes you feel better, I nominated Sonic for two points while you were only nominated for one point. Sorry but it's a competition. Better luck next time Rigby.

Rigby looked over at the monitor, unfazed at the varying messages that he had just witnessed, "Just as expected obviously."

"And it looks like we're just out of time for this episode! One last question before we go, who do you think will be nominated on Sunday."

"Probably Eileen but I really hope not. She's amazing and I can't believe we've been dating!"

"And there you have it! I'm Christopher Thorndyke and this has been eviction night!"

As the cameras turned off, a heckler in the audience was delivering his last few words on the show.

"YOU SUCK AT HOSTING!"

'Oh shut it!" Chris angrily responded.

* * *

 **10:00pm – The Bedroom**

In one of the bedrooms, Eileen felt like she was alone despite being chained to Jimmy. Since Rigby's eviction, Eileen fell into a mild depression and most of the housemates comforted her through the night.

"It's okay Eileen," Penny comforted, "You have our backs. Let's win this for Rigby!"

"Thanks guys but I want to be alone."

"I don't think that's possible with Jimmy handcuffed to you."

"Well, everyone but Jimmy."

Abiding to Eileen's request, everyone but the two of them left the room. Soon enough, the two of them feel asleep although while Jimmy was dreaming of happiness, Eileen was dreaming of sadness; sadness of losing Rigby.


	14. Day 13 Highlights

**Gage The Hedehog:** Thank you.

Next week is of course nomination night so a new poll will be opened next week. Have fun :)

* * *

 **Day 13 – 10:09am – The Living Room**

"Housemates, please report to the living room."

While the authority voice echoed across the entire mansion, the housemates stopped whatever they were doing and walked towards to where Big Brother wanted them to be. When they all arrived, the eleven of them were discussing about what was going on. Not much was notable from the positioning of each housemate but Dipper & Marco have distanced themselves from the rest of the group after everyone heard about the 'incident' on Thursday.

Suddenly, the television screen in front of them turned on automatically, tuned to a live feed of the diary room. Sitting inside it was someone very familiar.

"What is Chris doing in here?" Sonic asked.

"This is probably another twist," Dipper rolled his eyes. Most of them agreed with him as everyone started to focus on the live feed.

* * *

"Hello Chris," the voice said in the diary room.

Chris was already feeling nervous, scared even if he ever admitted it, "Uh... hi?"

"You may be wondering why you are here."

"Did I do anything wrong? I'm really sorry about what happened last night after th-" Chris panicked before being interrupted

"I get it; you're a pretty terrible host. So you're fired from it."

"But it was only just temporary."

"It 'was' until Sam Smith quit the show to pursue his James Bond reality show. It's like X Factor but with killing."

"Harsh..."

"Yes it was, but enough about that, I'm here to make an offer."

* * *

"Oh no, this can't be good," Eileen said, sensing some dread is coming into the mansion.

"Come on guys!" Mabel cheered, "It can't be that bad!"

"Easy for you to say," Dipper angrily replied, distancing himself even more from Mabel.

"Every day, the awkwardness between those two gets stronger and stronger," Gumball whispered to Star. Star nodded in response.

"Hey guys, shut up for a moment, I'm trying to pay attention!" Marco yelled.

"Yeah, and me & Marco are getting weaker and weaker each day too, hhhaallppp meehh," Star mumbled the last bit, even Gumball couldn't understand.

Star & Gumball were uncertain if that situation was going to improve or not.

* * *

"Here's the offer Chris, you can become a housemate on a certain condition."

Chris leant closer to the diary room camera, "Which is?"

"You'll be automatically up for the next eviction."

"Say what?" Chris went blank.

"Eviction, next week," Big Brother explained, "You'll be automatically nominated and a 66% chance or less if you're lucky of being evicted next week."

"Sixty six percent? How did you get that figure?"

"Easily."

"I mean where."

"Oh right, that's because the next eviction is going to be a double one. Two nominees eliminated, only one makes it out!"

Chris grew surprised, "Talk about brutal."

"Chris, are you up to being a housemate? You'll have a huge chance of being the housemate who survived the least amount of days!"

Chris thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "Yeah, I'll take it. There's nothing to lose."

* * *

"I'm going to have to agree with Eileen on this. It's going to get worse somehow. My cat senses are tingling! Kinda like Spidey senses in Spiderman comics!"

Penny nodded along with Gumball, "Yeah, I'm really scared now."

While the housemates were discussing again about the upcoming eviction, Big Brother called on everyone to listen up.

"This is Big Brother; Chris is now an official housemate. Everyone is dismissed."

* * *

 **8:04pm – The Living Room**

It was dark and stormy night outside the mansion perimeters but it was a different story inside the mansion as all of the housemates were busy with their usual night-time activities. In the living room, Mabel, Star, Gumball & SpongeBob were playing on the PlayStation that was plugged into the TV screen. Even though the TV screen didn't have any connection to the real world, the production crew were kind enough to let Chris keep his Sony products for entertainment.

As the four of them were playing, Chris was watching them compete in the video game. Unfortunately, just when the four of them were getting to the good area of the level they were in, everything in the mansion shut off unexpectedly. The mansion experienced a blackout.

"What the hell was that?" Star screamed, "MURDER MURDER!"

"Woah woah Star, calm down," Gumball replied calmly until he felt someone touch his shoulder, "Nevermind, I'M BEING MURDERED!"

"Over-reacting much?" Chris teased as he turned on the emergency torch that he grabbed from under the couch, "The power's just out, that's all."

"BUT WHO DID IT!" Star dramatically shouted.

Gumball joined in, with a terrible British accent, "YEAH WHO? I SUSPECT THERE MIGHT BE A MURDER MISS WATSON!"

Star blinked, not getting the reference at all, "I'm Star Butterfly, not Miss Watson"

"It's a Sherlock Holmes reference!" Gumball explained.

Star shrugged, "Never heard of it."

"Ducktective is soooo much better!" Mabel butted in.

Chris rolled his eyes as the rain started to pour heavily around the mansion, "It's probably just the lightning or thunder outside."

He grabbed two more torches from a drawer near the television and handed them to the two pairs.

"Now what?" SpongeBob asked out of nowhere.

"I guess we just wait for the storm to finish," Gumball said dimly before perking up, "How about a game of dodge and dare?"

"Don't you mean Truth & Dare?" said Mabel.

"No Mabel," Gumball corrected as he pulled out a board game seemingly out of nowhere. On the box cover, the words 'Dodj or Daar' were crudely written along with a picture of the game board in action.

"Either way, I'm not in the mood," Chris crossed his arms.

Star looked over to where Chris was, "Why not?"

Chris grunted, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" SpongeBob was the one who asked this time.

This time, Chris didn't respond to the question, instead keeping quiet.

"So, does anyone else want to play?" Gumball shook the game box to get everyone's attention, shining a torch at it in a dramatic matter.

"I'm in!" Mabel grinned as she opened the box grabbed one of the game tokens.

"Me too!" Star added, grabbing another piece from the box.

"Anyone else?" Gumball asked, looking at Chris in particular.

"Well, sure!" SpongeBob joined in, grabbing a sponge-like game piece from the box. Chris was still unsure. The others stared at him with comforting eyes, hoping he would join their board game.

"Hey! C'mon guys, I'm just little peeved off at Sonic," Chris snapped at the others, clearly annoyed by their looks on him.

"That's what you're mad about?"

"Yeah, I overheard Sonic talking about me when I was walking around the garden," Chris said sheepishly.

"What were you doing in the garden anyway?" Gumball asked as he set-up the cards and game board.

"Well I would've played on my PlayStation but I've already finished all my games so I just took a nice walk outside."

"What does that have to with Sonic?" SpongeBob questioned, struggling to find the dice with only the torches providing the light.

"I'm getting to that," Chris replied, "Well since we're not allowed outside other than the mansion garden, I figured that I should just look around it. That's when I overheard Sonic talking about me with Dipper & Marco."

"Do you want to play Chris or no?" Gumball interrupted.

'Heck, why not?" Chris replied as he grabbed the final game piece from the box. SpongeBob grabbed the two dice and rolled, indicating that he was going first. Both of them landed on a six, adding up to twelve.

"Yay!" SpongeBob cheered as he moved his sponge twelve spaces from the others, "Wait, how do I play?"

"Oh crap, I forgot to explain the rules."

"GUMBALL SAID A RUDE WORD!" Mabel screamed.

"OMG GUMBALL SWORE!" Star screamed along.

"At least I didn't say the 'F' word," Gumball remarked.

"So what are the rules?" Chris asked.

"The rules are simple," Gumball began, "You have to roll a dice and pick up a dare card. If you finish the dare, you can move the amount you rolled. Otherwise, you pick up a dodge card and move half the spaces you rolled."

"Got ya," SpongeBob said as he grabbed a dare card and read it out loud, "Do twenty push-ups."

Spongebob got down on the floor and proceeded to do the push-ups.

While SpongeBob was pushing the ground, Gumball wanted to know more about Chris's Dilemma.

"So Chris, what did you hear?"

"I heard them say that I was annoying and stupid!"

"Ouch, that probably cut really deep!" Gumball commented.

"Too deep," Mabel added.

Gumball saw Chris looking a bit down after all that, "It's alright Chris, and it's his opinion. Doesn't mean it's true and it shouldn't matter at all!"

"Well it matters to me!" Chris pouted as he crossed his arms in a huff.

"You're pretty cool dude," Gumball admitted, "You do own this sick mansion."

"It's my parents."

"Oh. Hey, you're still pretty cool. Cool enough to join our alliance."

"Gumball, you're up next!" Mabel interrupted as he handed the dice to him, "But yeah, we formed a secret alliance after the big deal with Me and Dipper & Star and Marco. However, Gumball says that we should still try and sort our 'issues' before voting them out!"

"Yeah, if we could 'solve' them," Star grunted.

"Hey, I just don't want this house to be divided again! Now give me big numbers!" Gumball hoped while the dice added up to four, "Seriously?"

Gumball picked up a dare card, "Nominate yourself in the next nominations. I don't think I ever wrote that."

"I'm guessing the producers must've tampered with the game," Star guessed.

"Obviously," Gumball replied, "I'll just take a dodge card instead."

He picked up the top card on the dodge pile, "Your voice now sounds like Sam Smith."

"This is going to be a long game..." Gumball said in a Sam Smith-like voice, "So Chris, do you want to join our alliance?"

"I'll do it."

* * *

 **8:09pm – The Bedroom**

"Barnacles!" Jimmy said, as the mansion suddenly lost power in the mansion, "And I was so close to finishing my book!"

Everybody in the bedroom would've looked at Jimmy in disbelief had the lights was still on.

"No need to finish that book if you have already read it a bazillion times," Marco blurted out.

Jimmy put his book down in anger.

"So what if I read it a thousand times, some books are re-readable!" said Jimmy.

Dipper looked at Marco.

"I know," Dipper added, "I'm on Jimmy's side on this."

Suddenly, the old phone rang on one of the dusty drawers. Curiously, Dipper picked it up, "Hello?"

The phone hung up before a single noise was received on Dipper's end.

Dipper was confused while Eileen who was next to Jimmy the whole time was shocked.

"This mansion is haunted!" Eileen said putting her hands over his eyes, "We need to get out of here!"

A loud thunder hit the ground as the rain got heavier.

"Now you're just being scared," Dipper smirked, hiding his fear from the others, "It's literally just a thunderstorm!"

"Where are the others anyway?" Jimmy asked as Eileen as clinging on to him like her life depended on it. Jimmy & Marco looked at each other while the latter shrugged.

"Beats me," Marco replied.

* * *

 **8:13pm – The Diary Room**

It was a few minutes after the blackout and a ten-year-old boy named Timmy and a shapeshifting fairy named Penny were stuck in the diary room. Since the diary room door was operated electronically, it meant that they were stuck in the small room until the power went out.

"Yeah, this is going to be a long night," Timmy yawned as he got comfy on the oversized chair. Penny stopped him before he got too comfortable.

"Not right now, I'm pretty sure the others will come looking for us any moment! I'm not sleeping on a stool tonight!"

"Ok Mom," Timmy groaned as he sat upright again. Penny looked around the room and saw black. Black with a dim yellow glow from her body. She immediately thought of hop-

"Hey Penny, can I ask you a question?" Timmy asked, interrupting Penny's thought. Penny mentally sighed in response.

"I guess, it's not like we have anything else to do."

"How are you and Gumball so close? Most of the pairs in the house are really starting to hate each other, me included, but you two still in good terms."

Penny paused for a moment, letting that thought sink in. Yes, it was true that all of the housemates were at edge with each other for one reason or another but she never really thought about why it hasn't affected her & Gumball.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure why we're so close to each other. We've had crushes on each other for a long time and it was only a few months ago when he finally admitted it to me, I was not a fairy back then and I was more shy."

"Gumball told me you used to be a peanut."

"Yeah, I was and I didn't like it."

"I can see. It must be so cool being able to shape shift but I can see it being used for evil!"

"You read too much comic books Timmy... just like Gumball." Penny laughed.


	15. Week 2 Nominations

**Gage The Hedgehog:** Thanks for the continued support!

 **FanficLovingPerson:** Yeah after seeing Sonic X (first two seasons), I thought to myself 'I wonder what happens if I put him as a housemate'. There is some sort of story arc that will happen during the in-universe week that involves Chris but I don't want to spoil it.

 **Louis Thomas Hardin:** Probably when all of them are eighteen years old and of legal age. So I'd say ten years to be safe.

Funny fact, I didn't really expect to write a 4000 word chapter but somehow I did. It was supposed to only show how the housemates nominated but I added a bit of friend-shipping at the second half.

Also, poll is up on my profile page. Vote for a housemate to stay! Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

 **Day 14 – 6:58pm – The Living Room**

It was the night of the second nominations and everyone was nervous. Chris was sitting on the left side of the couch fidgeting with his fingers, wondering who will join him. Gumball had assured him that everything is going to plan and that he's going to survive the upcoming Friday eviction. That their alliance would be nominating Sonic up and that he had convinced Timmy & Penny to vote for the hedgehog. Sure Chris now hated his hedgehog 'buddy' but he didn't want him gone either. He was about to object to plan but honestly, he felt too tired to actually put the effort in. He was hoping to somehow fix that whole situation before Friday even though the chances of that happening were currently at zero percent.

Over on the other side of the living room, Sonic was smirking at everyone, certain that he would not be up for the public vote thanks to the brilliant plan he has secretly constructed. He had talked to each alliance member seperately and hatched a perfect plot to split the votes enough so that no alliance members would be facing the vote. Of course, he also had to talk to Timmy & Penny for the plan to work but he was confident that they would follow his perfect plan.

In the middle of all the alliance talk was Timmy & Penny, the swing voters of tonight's nominations who were sinking further into the couch as the seconds started to tick closer towards the deadline. They were sure that either way, the mansion is just going to get more divided.

Soon enough, the intercom sparked to life, "Hello, housemates. How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," Dipper answered sarcastically.

"Good. Now, since it's now seven o'clock, we would now like each individual or pair if you're chained up to make your way to the diary room to nominate two housemates using three points. We have a long night to come since these nominations are for the double eviction on Friday," Big Brother informed the group.

Most of the housemates were anxious to nominate as most were ordered to follow their alliance leader's plans.

"One more thing before you nominate. I sense two huge alliances battling for power tonight so I'm just reminding everyone that your nominations must be because of valid reasons. Any questions?"

"Yes, I got one," Jimmy Neutron butted in, pointing to the shackles on his arm, "When can we take these off?"

"There will be keys to unlock it just across the hallway. You may only use it once you have finished nominating as a pair."

"Thanks,"

"Good. Now then, we'll do the nominations in alphabetical order. Chris, you're up first," Chris made his way back to the diary room and looked nervously at the camera.

* * *

 **7:01pm – The Diary Room**

"Please, cast your nominations now."

Chris said, "My first nominee is Sonic for two points. After I overheard him saying really nasty things in the garden, I just started to hate him. After all the things I did for him, this is how he repays me?"

"What exactly did you do for him?"

"Well, when he and his friends' crash landed on Earth by some universe explosion or something, and after being chased by the police, he ended up in the garden pool and I saved him. If I wasn't there, he could've died drowning."

"And what has Sonic did for you?"

Chris was silent for a while, "Well he did save me on multiple occasions... still what he said hurt! I'm just really emotional."

He shed a tear before wiping it away.

"Accepted. Who is your second nomination?"

"It would have to be one point for Marco. It was a tossup between Marco & Dipper but according to the first poll, 50% of the audience wanted Dipper. Marco on the other hand got 17%."

"Can I have a more personal reason?"

Chris thought for a moment, "My reason is because Star's sad because of him."

"Seriously? Think of a better one."

"Fine! He's a teenager and I'm scared he might bash me up!"

"That has got to be one of the most cowardly reasons but I'll accept it. Please bring Dipper in."

* * *

The next voter was Dipper Pines.

"I wish to nominate Mabel for two points because she's been annoying me for the last few days. Ever since she found out that I was not changing my decision to stay at Gravity Falls for an apprenticeship, she's been all naggy and grumpy at me. Heck, I bet she's even talking about me in her little alliance."

"I'm afraid to ask about this 'apprenticeship' so I won't. First nomination accepted. Who is your second nomination?"

"My second nomination is Star for one point. She's like a way more hyperactive version of Mabel which I don't like at all considering how much Mabel annoyed me. Besides, I swear there's just something hidden about her that just scares me. She's almost always happy and according to Marco, whenever she gets revenge for someone for petty reasons, she does it all with a menacing smile. Try putting that image in your head!"

"Nomination accepted. Please bring in Eileen & Jimmy."

* * *

Afterward, the first pair entered the diary room.

"Eileen & Jimmy please cast your nomination now."

Jimmy went first, "As a super genius with an IQ of 210, I wanted to nominate strategically with my nominations going towards Star & Mabel."

"However," Eileen continued, "We actually didn't really hate them as much as the other three, well at least not Mabel."

"That's why, we'll still vote for our alliance but just not for Mabel. She really doesn't deserve to be nominated," Jimmy explained.

"Besides, even Jimmy can't think of a good enough personal reason to nominate her."

Big Brother interrupted, "I liked your speech but can you get on with it already?"

Jimmy chuckled, "Sorry. We'll nominate Star for one point. One of them is because she claims magic is real and that she uses a magic wand to defeat some sort of army. It's just so obviously fake. Marco says it's crazy too. Dipper & Mabel have taken a summer vacation in Gravity Falls and that's known for its 'unusual' paranormal events and even I can't explain it."

Eileen agreed, "Yeah, she's a bit childish, even more than Rigby!"

"Nomination accepted. Please nominate another housemate."

Eileen stepped up this time, "We'll nominate SpongeBob for two points. Somehow, he's even more childish than Star and has caused way more harm than good in the last two weeks! If I were his boss, I'd fire him. He claims to be a fry-cook yet doesn't even cook at all around the mansion! Me & Jimmy have been forced to do all the work."

"Have you tried asking SpongeBob to cook."

"Not really," Jimmy sheepishly replied, "I've been reading my own books for the last week multiple times. I must've forgotten."

"Your nominations have been accepted but next time, just ask," Big Brother suggested, "Can you bring Gumball & Star please?"

* * *

Walking in the room after Eileen & Jimmy were the next pair, "Our first nomination is going to be Sonic for two points."

"Gumball, can you give a reason why?" Big Brother asked.

"Okay. My first reason is because he really upset Chris and he's either oblivious or he just doesn't care which brings me to my second reason. He's just too cocky lately and bragging about how he has saved the world even though most of us in this house have done already... on multiple occasions."

"Nomination accepted although I don't recall you saving our world Gumball. Your second nomination please?"

This time Star stepped in, "Marco for one point because he's a big meanie now and is on an alliance with the other meanies."

A faint applause of laughter can be heard in the background.

"Wait, these nominations are live?" Gumball picked up.

"Your nomination has been accepted if you promise not to tell anyone," replied Big Brother, "Adele is going to try and shush up the audience so while she does, can you please bring in Mabel & SpongeBob?"

"So Adele's the new host?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, Sam Smith quit."

* * *

Then Mabel & SpongeBob came into the room, "Hey Big Brother, our first nomination is going to go for Sonic because he's really mean!"

"Define 'mean'."

Mabel replied back, "Because I hate it when other people pick on other people. That's called bullying!"

"Yeah!" SpongeBob joined in, "Bullying is terrible."

"I'm pretty sure overhearing a conversation isn't bullying,"

"What do you know mysterious creepy voice! Two points for hedgy please," Mabel shouted.

"Is there any other reason why you're voting Sonic?"

"He's also a bit of a show-off and arrogant type of person. Kinda like that weird triangle demon thing that almost destroyed the world! He's probably going to backstab his own alliance sooner or later."

"Yeah, plus I bet he makes other people cry!" SpongeBob added on.

"Nomination accepted. Your second one please?"

"I'm really tempted to nominate Dipper but I seriously don't want him gone just yet. He's my brother and I want to somehow make up again. I swear this game is making us hate each other. Like it's possessed or something!"

"It's haunted!" SpongeBob's eyes grew in terror, "RUNNNNNN!"

SpongeBob tried to run while Mabel gripped on to the chair.

"It's not haunted, I assure you SpongeBob," Big Brother breathed in calmly.

"Thanks Big Brother, I thought we were going to leave without another nomination!" Mabel puffed in between breathes, apparently tired from holding on to the chair.

"My second nomination goes to Marco for one point. I remember our first dinner with the original housemates and he was labelled the 'safe kid' and I can see why. He's always seems to question everything and never really wants to take risks. Plus, Star told me he takes karate lessons very seriously so if I'm ever on his bad side, he could hurt me without even trying!"

"SpongeBob, you want to add anything?" Big Brother asked.

"Nah, not really. I really hate nominating people."

"Fine then. Your nominations have been accepted. Can you bring in Marco now?"

* * *

Marco was the next housemate in the room, "My first nomination goes to Star for two points. She can get a bit crazy but within the last week, she's been shooting daggers at me. Not literally but you get my point. I bet she's still mad about that whole Banagic thing."

"Nomination accepted. Who is your second nomination going to?"

"I'll nominate Mabel for one point because she's against our alliance. Plus, she's pretty much mad just because Dipper is separating from Mabel after he just got an apprenticeship. He's really smart and he's currently my best friend in the competition. Mabel's really selfish on her part."

"Nomination accepted. Can you bring in Penny & Timmy please?"

* * *

Penny & Timmy were next and knowingly, they were supposedly the swing-vote of this nomination. Dipper's alliance wanted to split votes between Star & Mabel while Mabel's alliance wanted to go full out onto Sonic. Needless to say, the pair decided to go for neither option.

"Yeah, we're not voting with the crowd on this one," Timmy stated, "Our first nomination goes to SpongeBob for two points. I'm not so keen on talking Sponges around the house. Fairies, blue cats and hedgehogs and the like are pretty cool in my book but a Sponge is just creepy."

"Yeah and Gumball wanted him to be gone first so I respect my boyfriend's decisions. Too creepy!"

"Nomination accepted," Big Brother confirmed, "Who is your second nomination going to?"

"We'll use our one point to nominate Sonic. For tonight, we've decided to nominate one housemate each from each dominating alliance and picked the one we liked the least. Jimmy's my friend and Penny & Eileen are getting along with each other quite well!"

"Plus," Penny continued, "Timmy, Dipper & Marco seem to get along really well but Sonic on the other hand isn't really exactly the per- hedgehog that you'd want to be locked in a room with. He's seems like the one who's always so proud of himself and threatening when you're not on his side. He's a hero but I'm not sure about living with him for a couple more weeks."

"Yeah, I completely agree," Timmy nodded.

'Your nomination has been accepted. Please bring in Sonic now into the Diary Room."

* * *

Sonic was the last one to nominate.

"Who do you wish to nominate and why?"

Sonic shrugged, "I would've said Chris but he's already up for eviction so I'm going to nominate Mabel for two points."

"Please give a reason."

"Um..." Sonic tried to think, "She's a crybaby. She might even cry more than Chris which is saying something. Plus, I think that she's a threat to the house."

"Not exactly the reason I had in mind but nomination accepted regardless. Your second nomination?"

"Star for one point. She's a less annoying version of Mabel & Amy, no offense Amy, but her carefree attitude is going to get her in trouble one-way."

"A'hem, does that sound familiar?" Big Brother reminded.

"Actually, another reason why I'm voting Star is because she keeps telling us about her magical wand and how it's gonna save the universe! If she really did care, she would actually quit and train some more on that stupid wand!"

"I'm so tempted to reject that reason but you tried. I'm accepting that nomination. Please leave the diary room."

* * *

 **Sonic:** 7

 **Mabel:** 5

 **Star:** 5

 **-THE SAFE LINE-**

 **SpongeBob:** 4

 **Marco:** 3

* * *

 **7:15pm – The Living Room**

It was quarter past seven in the living room and the housemates were all sitting down, waiting to hear the results. All the housemates who were chained with another were now free from the shackles. Adele was now reading the results

"The votes have been counted. I can now reveal that the first housemate with the most votes that is up for eviction is..."

A long pause followed as Adele (who was in front of a live studio audience) started to promote the new movie _James Bond: Spectre_ in a subliminal manner.

"Sonic."

"Wow, can't believe that worked," Gumball sighed in relief."

"However, we have a tie with five points each for two housemates and they are..."

Everyone grew nervous, unsure with the results. It could be anyone!

"Mabel..."

Actually, scratch that, it was pretty obvious.

"And Star!"

"Can't believe that worked as well," Dipper repeated Gumball's words, "Either way, you're going to lose an alliance member on Friday!"

"You nominated me Dipper?" Mabel asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, so what?" Dipper said casually.

"You evil monster!" Mabel shouted as she began to attack him. With her fists tightly gripped, she reached for Dipper's face but missed as the other housemates broke up the almost-fight.

"I never want to see you again!" Mabel cried as she ran out of the living room.

"This just got awkward fast," Timmy said to Penny who was sitting next to her, "I'm starting to not like being the swing vote."

"Agreed,"

 _Gumball:_ _Seriously Dipper? Are you trying to be the most hated housemate?_

 _Star:_ _C'mon, now that's just plain cruel! Even with Ludo standards._

 _Marco:_ _I liked your plan Dipper but really? You didn't have to tell everyone that you voted for Mabel. You just secured her another week in the house because of that!_

 _Eileen:_ _I'm definitely switching alliances._

 _Dipper:_ _I know that most people hate me right now but Mabel needs to get a grip on reality. I can't just lie to her! That'll make things worse!_

 _Jimmy:_ _Talk about harsh._

 _Sonic:_ _I can understand where Dipper is coming from. I mean, the truth is going to come out sooner or later._

 _Timmy:_ _I feel neutral about this honestly. First, I know that Mabel has had a crush on me ever since Dipper told me about it and that's already creeping me out. Which side should I go for? Argh!_

* * *

 **8:48pm – The Bedroom**

"GO AWAY!" Mabel screamed as some of the housemates tried to enter the bedroom.

"C'mon Mabel, give Star a big ol' hug!" Star exclaimed, as she faced the front of the door and slowly leaned herself towards it.

"I don't think she's going to open it anytime soon," Gumball stated, annoyed at the current situation.

"Dipper should've waited in the morning! Geez!" Marco threw his hands up.

"It's getting annoying now," Timmy stated.

As Star, Gumball, Marco & Timmy waited alongside the door, a certain brown haired boy walked past, noticing the annoyed looks from the four of them.

"It's been over an hour and you guys are still here?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"We've tried everything!" Gumball replied in anger, "It's like talking to a literal brick wall!"

Chris sighed and slowly knocked on the door.

"Mabel, it's me Chris. I know you're still mad over the whole... thing a few hours ago but I just want to help and talk to you," Chris said in an assuring tone, "I have some spare keys that can open this door but I just want you to open the door so we can... work things out. Y'know, as friends?"

"Why didn't you use the keys in the first place?!" Gumball whispered furiously in Chris' ear.

"I don't actually have access to the keys," Chris replied sheepishly, not wanting Mabel to actually know.

After a few seconds of silence, Mabel opened the door but only slightly to make sure that no-one can see her broken-down face.

"Okay fine, but only Chris is allowed in. The rest of you can go away! I don't want anyone else to hear us!"

"Don't worry guys, I'll come back soon," Chris promised, "You guys can use my PlayStation if you want, just don't listen to us while we're in the room."

"You got it Chris!" Gumball's mood lightened up, "Let's have some fun in Minecraft! Dibs being player one."

"I love that game!" Star exclaimed as Gumball ran towards the Living Room to start up the game system, "I've been watching videos about it on YouTube!"

"And you've been hogging up the computer time because of it!" Marco rolled his eyes, "I almost failed an assignment because of that!"

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure no-one is standing around the door," Chris reminded.

* * *

As soon as Mabel locked the door (after checking of course to see that no-one was around waiting at the door), she started to tightly hug Chris, wetting and staining his red-white shirt with her tears.

"It's okay, just let it all out," Chris consoled, softly patting her back. After a few long minutes of Mabel crying, she slowly calmed down. As she calmed down (and preventing more tears from ruining his favourite T-shirt), the two of them sat down on one of the beds, getting more comfortable.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," Mabel responded, "Sorry for locking the door."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure the others understand."

"But Dipper doesn't!" Mabel harshly added, catching Chris off-guard.

"Wait why? He's your brother!"

"He was," Mabel stated, emphasis on the word 'was'.

"C'mon, I'm sure that Dipper cares about you a lot."

"What about you and Sonic? Why are you at each other's throats lately?" Mabel changed topic.

Chris thought for a good moment. Since that dreadful afternoon yesterday, he knew that Sonic didn't really care about him at all. However, it can't be the same exact situation that Mabel is facing right now? Can it? He needed some answers.

"It wasn't always like that," Chris admitted, "We used to be a lot friendlier with each other."

"Yeah, I feel the same way with Dipper."

"You want to talk about it?" Chris offered.

"Yeah, I guess," Mabel replied dimly, "You're the only one who would understand where I'm coming from. It is alright if I lean on you? I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Be my guest," Chris welcomed as Mabel laid her head on his shoulder. Mabel started the story with a smile.

"It all started during our last summer vacation where we stayed at Gravity Falls. It was pretty awesome there! I got to meet some friends, explore the town and most importantly of all, I got to do it with my brother! Those were great times!"

However, Mabel's grin soon faded, "Then it went all downhill just a week below our thirteenth birthday."

She cuddled up to Chris more as she explained more, "I was handing out fliers for our sweet birthday but my friends wouldn't be able to make it because of it. Then when things couldn't get worse, it did!"

Chris was tensing up, "Dipper was offered an apprenticeship with our great grunkle Stan. He took it and stayed in Gravity Falls. That meant I was all alone for high school."

Chris felt sorry for Mabel. Sure, he might've had a little bit of a hard time with bullies in high school but he knew he had childhood friends Helen, Danny & Frances with him to pull him through. What Mabel had to go through was probably a lot more heart wrenching.

"It was terrible! I was bullied, being shoved into lockers and I couldn't make any friends! It was scary. During that time, I eventually lost contact with my brother and that was the moment when I almost... gave up my life."

Mabel choked up on the last bit of the sentence as tears raced down her cheek again, "I never want to go through that again! If I get evicted this Friday, my life will be over. I'll lose everything!"

The two of them sat in silence as Mabel started to cry loudly. All the while, Chris leaned his head towards Mabel and swung his hand around her, comforting her with a warm hug.

"I.. I..." Mabel trailed off her words, heartbroken at her current life, "I can't believe I almost punched Dipper in the face! We used to be best buds!"

This time, it was Chris to speak up.

"I'm not blaming you Mabel. It's just that moment when you realize that the person you cared about doesn't think of you the same way," He started, referring to Sonic.

"But sometimes we just have to let it go and start afresh!"

Mabel looked up at Chris who was warmly smiling, completely understanding the grief Mabel was in, "You mean like that Frozen song?"

Chris chuckled. He really hated that movie but he knew exactly was Mabel was talking about. After all, her supposed cheerfulness (according to Star, SpongeBob & Gumball) was subjected to a lot of Disney movies.

"Yeah, exactly like _that_ song."

It wasn't long until Mabel's happiness returned to normal and for the next half hour, they were fully expressing their emotions about the hardships they had and were facing while comforting each other when needed.

A loud knock suddenly interrupted Chris & Mabel's time together, "Hey it's me Gumball, are you guys done yet? It's half past nine already!"

Chris looked up at the clock in the bedroom as it read 9:30, "Sorry about that Gumball," Chris apologized, "Though Mabel's feeling a lot better now."

"Yeah, let's unlock the door."

"Good idea," Chris replied as he got up from the bed and walked towards the door. However, before he unlocked the door, he felt a tap on his left shoulder.

"One more thing," Mabel stopped him as Chris turned around. Without warning, Mabel smiled and wrapped her arms around the boy who just comforted her. Contented with the friendly affection, Chris returned the hug.

"Thanks Chris."


	16. Day 15 Highlights

The past week has been huge for me. Fallout 4 released, I had to study for exams and of course, Cloud from FFVII is confirmed to be in Smash Bros. Also, I had writer's block. I desperately need some suggestions on what the housemates can do. Maybe daily tasks? I don't know. I'm sooo stuck at the moment :(

 **FanficLovingPerson:** Mabel & Chris are still friends at the moment although that might change :P

 **bLuewErewOlf25:** Yeah, thanks. Rigby was meant to be the "douche" housemate but unfortunately, he got evicted early. Now I have to write Eileen's character lol

 **Gage the Hedgehog:** Thanks, it really means a lot to me :)

Just a fair warning, because I made the previous chapter way too dramatic, consider this chapter to be some breathing room. It's just the housemates doing regular things, nothing too interesting.

Also, taking suggestions on daily housemate tasks :)

* * *

 **Day 15 – 8:17am – The Dining Room**

If I said that the start of week 3 started off quietly, you'd be right. However, it wasn't quiet for any single good reason. After yesterday's fiasco, the housemates just ate their breakfast in silence, wondering to themselves what the next weekly task is going to be.

"So guys," Eileen disrupted the silence and displayed an enthusiastic smile, "Did everyone like my special bacon and eggs breakfast?"

"I did! It was really really tasty!" SpongeBob exclaimed at the top of his voice. The others nodded or mumbled yes in response.

"I'm glad _someone_ enjoyed their meal," Eileen responded in a cranky tone.

 _Timmy:_ _It wasn't like I hated Eileen, I just hated pretty much everyone else._

"Housemates, please report to the living room in ten minutes!" an authority-like voice ringed across the house.

One by one, the housemates finished their breakfast quietly with no incident or interruption and walked over to the living room. As each person left the room, Eileen's smile slowly turned into a frown as everyone gave each other the silent treatment, refusing to talk to each other. While she observed the housemates faces, she noticed the lack of any emotion in everyone. Well, almost everyone.

"Hey Eileen, got any more of that... bacon and eggs stuff?" SpongeBob asked with a large smile, oblivious and immune to the damp mood that hit the other housemates.

Eileen couldn't help but smile a little, "I made plenty of leftovers to make room for the new weekly food supply coming in today so I've got lots! It's in the kitchen if you'r-"

SpongeBob's eyes shined bright and raced off to the kitchen, "Thanks! You're the best!"

Eileen shrugged. "There's always that one person doesn't even know what's going on," she said to herself before a small satisfied grin appeared on her face, "And wow, I never knew he would cheer me up a little."

* * *

 **8:30am – The Living Room**

"Housemates, the results of your previous weekly task are in and you have all passed which means that you'll have a generous spending budget that will be delivered within this afternoon!"

SpongeBob cheered really loud and it was made obvious because he was the only one cheering and clapping. Eileen could only stare in awe.

 _Eileen:_ _Right now, I wish I was SpongeBob being unaware of pretty much anything. I heard a saying once that 'Ignorance is bliss' and everyone's experiencing everything but bliss!_

"Wow, tough crowd," Big Brother commented, "Also, last night, I looked over some footage of a certain housemate almost punching another housemate in the face. We do have the right to automatically evict you right now but our producers have decided to only give you a formal warning. Two more and you'll be out. You understand?"

"Yes," Mabel grumbled, her feeling still a little unresolved. A few seconds of silence pass by the housemates as Big Brother kept his microphone on hold. Once he turned it back on, he went up and told the housemates about this week's task.

"Considering the fact that most of you secretly want to physically hurt each other, we've decided that for this week's task, you might need some therapy."

Eileen gulped, "This can't be good."

"For this week, we've brought in a former decorated United States Marine Corps veteran to help..."

Suddenly, a loud WWE announcer took over the microphone, "AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!"

Trumpets blared loudly in the entire mansion as soon as the wrestler's name was mentioned, scaring some off-guard.

"FOR THIS WEEK'S TASK, HOUSEMATES MUST ANSWER THE PHONE EVERY TIME IT RINGS TO DEFEND THEIR TITLE AS CHAMPION AT THE WWE SUUPPPPEEEERRRSSSLLLLAAAMMMMM! EACH TIME THE PHONE IS ANSWERED, THE HOUSEMATE THAT PICKED IT UP MUST RUSH TOWARDS THE WWE ARENA WITHIN FIVE MINUTES TO BATTLE JOHN CENA IN A WIDE VARIETY OF CHALLENGES!"

"Did you seriously get the guy from the prank call to do this?" Marco asked unamused.

"EVERY HOUSEMATE VICTORY WILL RECEIVE A WIDE RANGE OF REWARDS SUCH AS MONEY, IMMUNITY AND EVEN TICKETS TO SEE THE NEW ALVIN & THE CHIPMUNKS: THE ROAD CHIP PROVIDED BY OUR SPONSORS!"

 _Dipper:_ _I guess Star Wars was too expensive for them._

"BUT FAILURE TO ANSWER THE PHONE WILL RESULT IN THE HOUSEMATES UNABLE TO DEFEND THEIR TITLE AS CHAMPION AT THE WWE SUUUPPPPPEEEERRRRSSLLLLAAAAMMMM!"

Thankfully to the other housemates, the announcer voice was gone and the obnoxious trumpet noises died off. However, Big Brother took over the broadcast.

"As you notice, there is a phone in the middle on the living room. As part of this week's task, the phone will ring at random times. And yes, it can ring at three in the morning in case anyone is going to ask. When the phone rings, it must be picked up within ten seconds and the housemate that picked it up must accept the WWE SuperSlam challenge that will be received on the phone. Failure to pick it up will result in the failure of the weekly task. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Dipper was the first to speak, "Where exactly is the arena?"

"We have set-up an arena in the garden at the back with a live studio audience. You should see the WWE building that we built. We just had to get rid of some of the garden scenery to make way for the arena."

"My parents are going to kill me!"

"Don't worry Chris," Big Brother reassured, "We've got permission from your mother. We just had to pay her some royalty money for the show."

Chris sighed in relief.

"Okay, so does everyone understand this weekly task?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good, housemates are now dismissed."

The intercom cut off, signalling the end of the announcement. Taking the cue, the housemates started to disperse off until a few seconds later, the phone in the middle of the table started to ring loudly.

Timmy was the first one to pick it up.

"Hello?" Timmy greeted, holding the phone to his right ear.

"AND GOODBYE TO ANYONE STANDING IN JOHN CENA'S WAY WHEN HE TAKES ON SIX HOUSEMATES IN A STEEL CAGE 'CHUTES AND LADDERS' MATCH AT THE WWE SUPPPEEEERRRRSSLLLAAAAMMMMM!"

The caller hanged up afterwards.

"A steel cage 'chutes and ladders' match? So is this what Rigby has been watching all this time?" Eileen questioned.

"It's a reference to that John Cena prank call," Marco replied.

"So who's coming with me?" Timmy asked.

A couple of hands went up.

"Interesting," Timmy noted, "But I'll take Jimmy, Marco, Penny, Dipper and Sonic."

"I'm so going to beat all of you!" Sonic playfully boasted, "We have five minutes to get there right?"

"Yep!" Marco responded, "We need to go now!"

"That won't be a problem!" Sonic smirked as he ran out of the house with his signature top speed.

 _Marco:_ _What a show-off!_

* * *

 **9:30am – The Living Room**

It has been almost an hour since half of the housemates have disappeared to go to the WWE arena and none of them have returned yet. Meanwhile, everyone but Eileen (who was finishing doing the dishes) was busy hanging out in the living room, cautiously and patiently watching the phone in case it rang again.

"A chutes and ladders match shouldn't take this long," Mabel complained, "Seriously, there has to be something going on inside that arena."

"I'm more worried about Timmy picking my girlfriend Penny!" Gumball frowned, "Can't believe that jerk actually did picked her over Eileen! Eileen's is in the same alliance as them!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself," Eileen admitted as she walked back into the living room, "It's really suspicious on Timmy's behalf to pick someone on an opposing alliance... even though he's probably technically not in one yet."

Eileen quickly noticing the dirty looks from some of the other housemates, changed subject, whipping out her own notebook in the process, "But enough about that, we need to work out how to spend our food budget for this week. We've got 1k to spend and half of it I've already spent on the basics."

"Oh yeah!" Mabel grinned, "We need to spend some of it on Chocolate! It's been forever since I had some!"

"I'll write 'sweets' down," Eileen jolted down, adding a '100' next to it, "That leaves us with 400 left? Any ideas?"

"How about we get some sleeping bags?" Gumball suggested.

"I don't think we can spend the budget on anything other than food. Besides, why would we need sleeping bags?"

Gumball sighed, "It's because of the weekly challenge. Some of us would have to sleep in the living room to keep an eye on the phone. After all, it could ring at three in the morning."

"Good point Gumball," Eileen complimented, "But we're only getting three of them. We'll need to share sleeping bags if we're going to win this."

Over the next few minutes, the housemates spent their time discussing the budget before they all reached into a shared agreement.

* * *

 **11:45am – The WWE Arena (Steel Cage)**

John Cena cried. He didn't show it on his face but deep down, he knew he just spent a few long hours just to lose a children's board game that relied too much on luck.

It all happened so fast. John Cena was only three squares away from winning his Sponsorship money when the unexpected happened. He rolled a two on the die, landing him on a chute square led him back to square 23.

He wouldn't be this sad if it was just a regular game but unfortunately for him, the BB producers spiced up the game by offering today's sponsorship money to the winner of Chutes and Ladders. It also didn't help that they were all playing in a small steel cage. The cage had a surprising effect of increasing tension and pressure quickly.

"This is completely bullcrap! This game is totally rigged!" John Cena angrily shouted, strangling and trying to bend one of the steel bars around him with no avail.

"It's just bad luck," Dipper shrugged, "It's my turn isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

Dipper rolled the die, this time landing on a four. With a smirk, Dipper moved his piece four spaces and landed on a ladder square.

"Sweet! First place again!"

As Dipper moved his piece upwards, John Cena and the others could only stare in awe as he was only five spaces away from stealing the cash prize.

Dipper handed the die to Marco, who proceeded to roll for his own turn. Nothing really eventful happened to the other's turn other than most of them except for Timmy managed to land on a chute.

 _Marco:_ _It sucks how most of the spaces involve you going backwards. We've already been in this steel cage for a couple of hours! Someone just win already!_

Before long, it was Dipper's turn again and wearing a confident smirk, he rolled the die, praying that he would win the game.

Dipper's face went blank for a second, comprehending the number shown on the top of the die.

It was a five.

Dipper won the game.

* * *

 _Penny:_ _Thank god Dipper won. I was starting to become cramped inside that steel cage._

 _Dipper:_ _Here comes the $1,000 baby!_

 _Jimmy:_ _Based on the time I've been here, I can conclude that this game runs on luck. No skill involved. The same can also be said for 'Chutes & Ladders'. Makes me wonder why I even signed up to this._

 _John Cena:_ _I can't believe DIPPER out of all people managed to even take the win! Like I said, it's completely bulls-_

"Hey John Cena, is it alright if I can have your autograph?" Eileen came into the diary room and interrupted him, holding a blank white shirt and a permanent marker to his face, "It's for my boyfriend Rigby. He's a huge wrestling fan."

"Uh... sure?" John Cena shrugged, signing the shirt.

"Thank you so much!" Eileen smiled, "What are you doing here in the house? I thought only housemates are allowed."

"Don't worry, Big Brother granted me as a houseguest for five minutes to rant. Apparently it's funny but I disagree. It's still completely bullsh-"

"I'll let you continue your rant," Eileen said, awkwardly walking out of the diary room door in the process.


	17. Day 16 Highlights

**Gage The Hedgehog:** Good idea. Might implement that when eviction night does come :P

Also, there will still be a lot of John Cena references for the next couple of chapters. Just after eviction night will I stop :P

 _Last time on Big Brother..._

 _On day 15, the housemates received their next task, to answer a phone that could ring any moment, 24/7. When they picked the phone up, they had to challenge John Cena to a series of challenges, based on the clues that the phone call provided them. The first task was an exhausting game of chutes and ladders and after a couple of hours, Dipper Pines secured himself $1,000 to spend after Big Brother is finished._

 _What tasks do the housemates have to face next? This is Big Brother Cuddlefest._

* * *

 **Day 16 – 1:05am – The Living Room**

It was just over midnight and Eileen, Gumball & Penny were in sleeping bags, taking turns on keeping an eye on the phone. Next to them on the couch laid Mabel, sleeping peacefully in her own sleeping bag yet her expression was showing discomfort.

Not very long ago, Eileen & Jimmy planned a schedule on being phone watchers. While the two of them originally planned to have two groups for day & night, it was agreed on that there should be three groups with regular swaps in-between every other day. That way, everyone would have at least one midnight shift, one morning shift, one afternoon shift and one night shift. It was the only fair option.

"Hey Eileen, I don't think the phone is gonna ring anytime soon," Gumball commented, "I think we should just go to bed."

"Just be patient Gumball," Eileen warned gently, cautious in case she woke Mabel up, "Big Brother loves playing mind games."

Eileen looked at Mabel with sorrow in her eyes, "We should let Mabel just take this shift off. She looks really tired."

Penny agreed, "Yeah, probably still tired from Dipper."

"Although Chris did comfort her from what I heard," Gumball piped in, "Now they're hanging out with each other more than usual."

"Aww," Eileen cooed, "They would be so cute together! Imagine if the two started going out with each other!"

"I don't that will happen anytime soon," Gumball pointed out, "After all, we're stuck with each other for another couple of weeks."

"It could still work though!" Eileen beamed, "Let's have a friendly bet. If you're wrong, you'll have to cook for everyone for an entire week!"

"That's not really a good idea Eileen," Penny butted in, "Gumball doesn't even know how to cook."

"I do so!"

"Name one thing that you made that didn't end in a complete disaster?"

"Wel-"

"Ordering pizza doesn't count Gumball," Penny said.

"So, what happens if I win the bet?" Gumball quickly changed the subject.

"I'll cook whatever you want for a week," Eileen sighed, "Have we got ourselves a deal?"

Eileen & Gumball were about to shake hands when the phone suddenly rang. Since Penny was the closest to it (and the one who wasn't part of the bet), she picked it up.

"Hello?"

Surprisingly, the voice of Mario came out, "It's a me," before a completely different voice took over, "JOHNNNNN CEENNNNAAA!"

The theme song blasted through the phone's speakers, annoying Penny a bit.

"IN THIS MIDNIGHT CHALLENGE, YOU MUST TAG-TEAM WITH ANOTHER HOUSEMATE ON JOHN CENA & HIS SPECIAL SIDEKICK IN AN INTENSE PILLOW FIGHT! FIRST TEAM TO FALL ASLEEP LOSES! YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES!"

The phone-line cut off, "So, who's going with me?"

Gumball raised his hand up in response, "I will Penny! Let's go kick some butt!"

* * *

 **6:53am**

Star woke up from the bedroom when a yawn came out of her mouth involuntary. Looking at the wall clock, she yawned again at the realization of waking up early. Just maybe a bit too early for the princess in training.

Tired, Star got up from her bed and looked around the room, seeing most of the housemates still sleeping in their own beds. The only housemate she didn't see was Marco.

With a sad sigh, she left the room and went to the kitchen to make her own breakfast. As she walked towards the kitchen, she noticed Marco just sitting there on the couch alone in the living room, with a sad look on his face. She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Marco?" Star called out, "What're doing here so early?"

"I'm just watching out for the phone," he replied in a gruff voice, "What does it matter to you?"

Star stood in silence for a while, thinking of an appropriate response.

"Actually forget it, just get out. I can look out for the phone by myself!"

"C'mon, don't be mad!" Star pleaded, "I just wanted to apologize for..."

Star paused for a moment, not even remembering why they fought, "I don't even know but I don't to keep getting further and further from you."

Marco sighed, patting his hand on his couch, signalling Star to sit next to him. Star complied slowly.

"Honestly Star, even I don't know," Marco put a hand on Star's shoulder, "But secretly, I just want this whole petty thing over. I don't want us to keep avoiding each other!"

 _Marco:_ _Seriously, I know it's because of that Banagic incident but I really don't want to mention it to her. At all. I'm a little scared honestly._

"Now we don't have to," Star beamed, "Let's start over! As friends."

Marco leaned back more into the couch, understandably nervous, "Um..."

"C'mon Marco! What'ya say, friend?" Star extended a handshake.

"Yeah, as friends," Marco completed the handshake.

 _Star:_ _I'm so happy we're friends now!_

 _Marco:_ _I'm so scared we're friends now!_

As if on cue, the phone suddenly rang. Marco picked it up and answered it.

"JOHN CENA IS PEEVED OFF AFTER THE MIDNIGHT PILLOW FIGHT SO HE NEEDS TO TAKE HIS ANGER OFF TWO HOUSEMATES! METHOD OF CHOICE: TICKLING FOR A FULL THIRTY MINUTES!"

"Really? How does any of this have to do with wrestling?" Marco complained. Unfortunately for him, the caller didn't respond to his question.

"JOHN CENA NEEDS TO TICKLE SOMEONE IN TEN MINUTES OR THE WEEKLY TASK WILL BE FAILED!"

Star laughed, "Tickling sounds fun! I don't see anything wrong with it."

Marco rolled his eyes. He's not going to enjoy the next half-hour at all.

* * *

 **2:05pm – The Living Room**

It was just after two in the afternoon and all of the housemates (aside from Star, Mabel & Sonic) were in the living room. Everyone knew that Sonic was taking a nap somewhere in the house but no-one really knows what Star & Mabel were doing. Probably drawing or playing with stickers. Since the phone rang two times today, the housemates have been more attentive to the phone. It has been nearly eight hours since the phone last rang and they were eager to answer it.

Chris was busy playing _Five Days At Freddie's_ on his PlayStation, leaving some of the other housemates jealous. Because Marco & Star completed the tickle challenge earlier, they were rewarded with a kid-friendly version of the popular franchise _Five Nights At Freddy's_ due to the fact some of the housemates were under the age of 13.

 _Marco:_ _Honestly, I would've been really mad that Chris is hogging up all the gaming time but after seeing the revamped kid version, I'm thankful that I'm not playing that god awful game._

"Ok, it seems that Bonnie has suffered a slight paint bruise from that Jeremy kid," Chris commentated as he was busy pressing buttons, "Looks like I'll have to connect the 4C-mechanic to shut off the robot before dragging it off to the left wing of the building to paint it before the next birthday party which is in eight minutes and thirty-four seconds..."

 _Gumball:_ _I have no idea what the heck Chris is talking about._

 _Dipper:_ _It's Five Nights At Freddy's without the scariness! Co-incidentally, they managed to remove the fun in it._

 _Jimmy:_ _I sense that me & Chris are the only ones who are enjoying ourselves. I mean, this version combines learning the fundamentals of science and engineering with a few drops of Maths for good measure!_

 _SpongeBob:_ _I'm hungry._

Marco yawned, unable to watch the overbearing boredom that was looming in the game. He got up from the couch and stood up, ready to walk out. He made about two steps before Gumball noticed him move.

"Hey Marco, where you're goin'?"

"I'm just going to find Star & Mabel. You want to come?"

"Duh!" Gumball replied, "I'm getting bored to death just looking at the game! Let's go!"

As Gumball & Marco left the room, the rest of the housemates in the living room were watching an in-game cutscene, after Chris completed the difficult schedule puzzle that popped up beforehand. Surprisingly, the graphics in the cutscene looked amazing.

"This has been a great party!" The little girl in the game complimented. She was holding a small pink present in front of the screen, wrapped inside an unopened box, "Thanks for the present!"

"Can't believe they added cutscenes," Dipper complained, "Even though they look really nice.

While the television broadcasted the ending video of a little girl with the cute animatronics next to her, the phone on the table rang, temporarily startling the housemates.

Timmy picked up the phone and answered it in response while the girl was still going on her Thank-You speech.

"There's just one person I need to thank," the little girl smiled lightly.

Suddenly the television screen quickly flashed back into the all too familiar WWE opening before the trumpets set in.

"AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!"

 _Chris:_ _Oh boy, here we go again!_

 _Timmy:_ _If there's any indication on why I hate wrestling, this is that reason!_

 _Dipper:_ _Really? I mean, I kind of predicted it in my head but really?_

"THIS TUESDAY AFTERNOON, JOHN CENA HAS BEEN A BAD BAD WRESTLER AND NEEDS YOU TO FIGHT HIM! HOWEVER, THE HOUSEMATES INVOLVED MUST PUT ON F.N.A.F. COSTUMES TO DO SO! WATCH AS FOUR HOUESMATES BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF JOHN CENA WHILE HE SURVIVES UNDER PRESSURE!"

"They just love to rub it in our faces," Timmy remarked before turning towards his fellow housemates, "Who's going with me?"

* * *

 **2:30pm – The Swimming Pool**

It was just half past two in the afternoon and Star & Mabel were busying playing in the pool. As they were playing, a voice called out to them. The two girls stopped splashing each other with water and looked over to their side, seeing Gumball & Marco walk closer.

"Hey, I think that's your boyfriend," Mabel teased Star, the two male housemates getting nearer.

"There they are!" Gumball exclaimed with a smile, "It took us forever to find you two!"

"Yeah, doesn't really help that the mansion is so big!" Marco nodded as he sat down on one of the beach chairs, "I'm jealous that Chris gets to live here after the game is over, honestly!"

"Same," Mabel said in a dreamy state, "I mean he's so..."

"Rich?" Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, rich, totally what I was going to say."

"Hey Marco!" Star called out to Marco, still sitting on one of the chairs, "I need to tell you something!"

"Okay Star, what is it" Marco asked, walking towards the edge of the pool "I real-"

Star interrupted Marco and pulled him into the water. Gumball laughed at the teenager as his clothes got soggy and wet.

"Seriously Star?" Marco splashed water on Star & Mabel, "Warn me next time please!"

"Sorry Marco. I couldn't resist!"

Soon, the three of them started to playfully splash each other while Gumball watched. Within a few minutes, Gumball thought about joining the three of them, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. Even though a cat should be scared of water, he figured it shouldn't stop him from having fun. A mischievous smirk grew on Gumball's face.

"CANNONBALL!" Gumball yelled as he ran up towards the pool and jumped, landing on the surface of the water with a heavy thump, drenching the other three.

Silence echoed for a few seconds as the three of them were shaking some of the excess water of their bodies.

"I'm so-"

"WOOOHHHOOOOOO!" Star screamed, totally interrupting Gumball.


	18. Day 17 Highlights

**Gage The Hedgehog:** Thanks :)

Anyways, I did see the latest Gravity Falls episode and since Dipper said "not wanting to miss out on Mabel's awkward teen years" or something about that, I realized that my head-cannon of Dipper actually accepting the apprenticeship is now non-canon (because he didn't choose the apprenticeship). So, I'll need to write something in the next chapter about the bubble thingy.

Also because it's a "parody", I make fun of a certain website (not FanFiction or Deviantart btw) asking me to join a contest. Enjoy this chapter. I only focused on a few characters in this chapter so warning!

* * *

 **Day 17 – 2:34am – The (Private) Bedroom**

It was very early morning in the house and Mabel & Chris were in the private bedroom after Chris accidently stumbled across some secret room keys earlier on Tuesday. Funny enough, when he opened the locked door with the key, he was amazed to find a two-person bedroom decorated generously with blue. In the room were two lavish beds laid side by side to each other, some furniture as well as other fancy things.

Obviously, for Chris, it was natural for him to keep it a secret from everyone. After all, it was technically his mansion at the moment. However, he felt bad about it so in order to ease the guilt a little, he told the housemate he trusted the most about it. After all, it was a two-person bedroom. Why let it go to waste? So he told Mabel.

Chris woke up with an annoyed look on his face at the exact moment when Mabel woke up from her own nightmare. Because the beds haven't been used in a while (and because Chris didn't even know about the secret room until a few hours ago), they were creaky and loud whenever a lot of movement was made on it.

"Bad dream again huh?" Chris asked as he looked at Mabel, hair visibly messy, redness in her eyes, the usual signs.

Mabel mumbled as rubbed her eyes in tiredness, "Yeah, it's the same dream."

Chris mentally sighed in his head. He was a little annoyed yet he didn't show it in his face. However, he knew he had to do or say something.

"Hey, you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Chris offered.

Mabel hesitated for a bit before she pulled the covers off her creaky bed and walked over to the other side. Slowly, she leapt into Chris's bed and snuggled him under the blanket.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah and it's surprisingly warm too!" Mabel noticed.

However, before Chris could even say anything in reply, he could already see feel Mabel's head on his shoulder.

Chris smiled as her body heat warmed the both of them up. Maybe next time he would confront her about her recurring dream. Maybe.

* * *

 **3:25am – The Living Room**

Faint sounds of footsteps echoed around the boundaries of the living room, just barely audible enough to question one's sanity. With everybody else asleep, Marco, Star & Sonic volunteered to take the next midnight shift.

"Did any of you hear that?" Marco asked the other two housemates as the noises suddenly disappeared.

"Hear what?" Star replied, completely oblivious to the noise that he had just heard earlier.

"Geez Marco, no wonder why everyone calls you the safe kid," Sonic chuckles.

"I'm just a misun-"

"-derstood bad boy," Sonic finished, "You've already told us a million times."

"More like five times," Marco crossed his arms in frustration.

"C'mon Marco!" Star grinned, pulling Marco in for a hug and a noogie, "Cheer up grumpypants!"

Marco gave in and let Star hug him. It felt nice regardless of his current mood.

Soon enough, the three of them waited anxiously. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into..a few minutes. It really wasn't that long unti-

"I'll get it!" Marco exclaimed as he grabbed the currently ringing phone.

"Hello housemates!" the voice on the phone called. Strangely, the voice was robotic as if it weren't human.

"I think this might be a great opportunity for all of you," the robotic voice continued, "There is a contest for Fanfiction novels at In-"

The phone suddenly cut out as if an entity was determined to disrupt the phone connections.

"That was unsettling to say the least," Marco gulped.

"What happened? Do you have to do another task set up by 'John Cena'?" Star asked, mocking the wrestler's name.

"Nah, it was unusual," Marco paused to think about the message, "I think the phone lines were hacked."

As the three of them were theorizing on the weird message, the phone rung up again, only five minutes after the first phone call was picked up. This time Sonic picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Marco, Star & Sonic, can you please make your way to the Diary Room?" the all-too-familiar announcer voice echoed through the phone this time, "There has been a serious breach of contract."

"Wha-"

"None of you are in trouble Sonic. It concerns what Marco just heard a few minutes ago."

* * *

 **3:48am – The Diary Room**

The three housemates who were awake entered the dimly lighted Diary Room where there awaited Big Brother's instructions. Star was sitting on the huge oversized chair with Marco while Sonic was seated on top of their laps despite Marco's pleas to 'get off him'. Instead, Sonic listened to Star who insisting that 'his butt felt warm'. Sonic was slightly disgusted to what Star just said but he couldn't really care at quarter before four in the morning.

"Hello Marco, Star & Sonic. I have brought you here to the Diary Room to give you saddening news. Unfortunately, a rival network hacked into our communications room and sent an advertisement asking to Fanfiction novels to their website."

"But we don't write FanFiction!" Marco exclaimed, "Except maybe Star. She's into a lot of weird stuff."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Star smiled as if she wasn't affect by his comments.

"Anyways, we have tracked down their hacker ID and it seems it's the infamous cyber-criminal David Ranki or otherwise known by his hacker alias _DenzelRank_. We have arrested this man due to criminal hacking."

"What sort of a hacker names themselves Denzel Rank? Seems like something Doctor Egghead would do. The other two housemates perked their eyes in confusion. Sonic notices, "Long story, wouldn't want to explain it."

"Because of this, the producers have decided to replace the John Cena task with something else."

"To be honest, I never really enjoyed him anyways," Star commented.

"Don't worry; you won't like this task either. You three have been assigned the first secret mission of this season."

"Huh?"

"You three have to convince everyone that the task is still going until after Friday's eviction. The phone won't ring anymore but there must be at least one housemate standing guard over it. If you fail, there will be no luxury budget! Clear."

"Yep. Perfectly clear."

"Good. Now I'd suggest you three still be in the Living Room for your own sake," Big Brother suggested.

* * *

 **1:00pm – Living Room**

Sonic took a little nap on the couch after volunteering to look out on the phone. Timmy & Jimmy looked up at the hedgehog as he was snoring loudly.

"Wow," Timmy said to Jimmy, "He's sleeping... again."

"I can't really blame him," Jimmy defended, "After all; he did take the midnight shift on the phone even though the phone didn't ring."

"Speaking of the phone, it should've rung by now," Timmy noticed, "What's up with that?"

"It's probably to let our guard down," Jimmy theorised, "After all, we are in a reality show."

"True," Timmy agreed, "So we just wait it out?"

Jimmy nodded without saying a word.

* * *

 **2:14pm – The Kitchen**

"They've been waiting for the past hour already for the phone, should we tell them?" Star questioned, "I feel a bit sorry for those two."

"No Star, we can't tell them until Friday. Besides, I'm sorta finding this a bit funny," Marco admitted as he looked over towards the Living Room. He coughed up a few chuckles when he saw Timmy & Jimmy still anxiously waiting for the phone to ring.

* * *

 **5:43pm – The Swimming Pool**

Dipper & SpongeBob were busy relaxing in the pool section of the Thorndyke mansion. However, Sonic was doing anything but relax. It was one thing to be deathly scared of water but it was another issue with keeping a secret. Sure he can keep secrets better than his two-tailed friend Tails outside the house but with the population of the world watching you; it was making the pressure harder and harder. It was only time until he made a mistake. But when?

"It's so weird how the phone hasn't rang since early in the morning," Dipper commented as he dived into the pool.

"What phone? There is no phone! Of course it rang! I gotta go! Bye!" Sonic sped off into the house trying to avoid his horrible lie. Fortunately for him, neither Dipper nor SpongeBob heard him.

SpongeBob got out of the water and looked around.

"Did Sonic say something?" SpongeBob asked as he looked around the pool, unable to find Sonic. Shrugging, SpongeBob jumped back into the pool.

* * *

 **6:30pm – The Dining Room**

"Hey Chris, I forgot to give you something," Mabel walked up to Chris.

"Yeah Mabel?"

Immediately Chris felt another hug from Mabel, "Thanks for being such a good friend."

As Chris & Mabel shared a hug, Gumball & Penny observed the whole thing.

"I wish Rigby was still in the house," the blue cat admitted.

"Why?"

"Because he would barge in and yell 'FRIENDZONED' all over Chris," Gumball chuckled much to Penny's disappointment, "Oh c'mon Penny! You gotta admit how funny it would be if that ever happened!"


	19. Day 18 Highlights

**Gage The Hedgehog:** Thanks and yes, there will be a Christmas chapter.

Speaking of future chapters, here's my schedule for the final three chapters of 2015!

11th December: Eviction night where two housemates will be going home. Basically most of it is going to be an Interview about the two evicted housemates.

18th December: In celebration of the new Star Wars movie, this will be a Star Wars themed Chapter.

25th December: Christmas chapter. Nominations will be delayed to the next chapter.

Then after that, this Fanfiction will go on hiatus until 2nd quarter next year. Until then, enjoy the last few chapters of 2015! btw poll closes on the 9th of December.

* * *

 **Day 18 – 4:20am – The Living Room**

It was almost sunrise and Dipper was the only one in the room waiting for that phone to ring. After the phone wasn't ringing at all for the entire of yesterday, some of the housemates dropped their guard and just went back to sleep.

He wasn't all alone though for the majority of the night. Marco was there with him keeping him company until just after three in the morning when he told him that the whole thing is all fake. Dipper was about to argue with him but tiredness sat in. He'd rather conserve his energy for that blasted phone.

He was lying down on the couch when suddenly the phone rang. With all the energy he could muster, he picked it up.

"Hey, what's up Dipper?" the voice on the phone greeted.

"Who are you exactly?" Dipper asked, wondering what the heck was going on.

"It's me, Sam Pepper. Best prankster in the world!" he boasted.

"Never heard of you."

"Want to help me prank Mabel?" Sam Peppers offered.

"Uh sure! I'd love to! What is the prank anyways?"

"Easy! Tomorrow night, you & Mabel meet at the Garden and then I'll pop up as a masked person and pretend to 'kidnap' the both of you."

"Uh, actually..."

Sam interrupted Dipper before he could objectify, "Then twenty minutes later, we'll chain Mabel up onto a chair and watch you 'pretend' to die. You'll have a bag on your head and I'll have a fake gun and then you fall down. Of course you won't be dead but just pretend you are. It'll be hil-"

The phone was suddenly interrupted and a short message took over instructing Dipper to go to the Diary Room.

* * *

 **4:24am – The Diary Room**

"You may be wondering why I brought you in today."

"Well yeah! There's no way I'm doing such an evil prank!" Dipper exclaimed, "That's the dumbest idea for a prank I've ever heard. I mean, no-one in their right mind would ever do such a horrible thing!"

"Well Dipper, you'll be relieved to hear that you won't have to do the prank. We've been hacked and also we've lost our sponsors with WWE."

"So that's why the phone hasn't been ringing." Dipper thought.

"Anyways, to compensate for the lack of phone calls, we've replaced the old weekly task with a new one!" Big Brother explained.

"Okay then..."

"Marco, Star & Sonic all know that the phone hasn't been ringing since yesterday and have been given a mission to make the others believe that the John Cena challenge is still on. Your job now is to sabotage the secret task without any of those three finding out. If no-one at all is guarding the phone for a full five minutes, the weekly task is lost."

"Seems easy enough," Dipper admitted as he got himself comfortable on the chair, "How hard can it be?"

"However, the three have a chance to guess who the saboteur is. If they guess correctly, the weekly task will still be won and you'll be automatically up for Eviction. However, if they guess wrong, you get immunity for the next nomination night. You are free to go."

"Wow, I'm going back to sleep," Dipper yawned, "I've stayed up for the entire night!"

"You should go back to the Living Room. Those three will find out there's a saboteur soon enough."

"Good call."

* * *

 **1:27pm – The Living Room**

Eileen was confused. The phone seemingly hasn't ringed for more than 24 hours and she is starting to suspect something is up. Or maybe that's just her mind playing with her.

 _Tick tock, tick tock_

Next to the little mole, SpongeBob clicked his tongue, emulating a clock noise, obviously bored with this weekly task. Eileen had to agree with SpongeBob, it was a lot more interesting when they were pranked by John Cena.

"So," Eileen started, "Who do you think is getting evicted tomorrow?"

SpongeBob stopped making the noise and thought for a moment.

"Honestly, I don't really know. Although I hope it's not me!'

Eileen chuckled, "You're not up for eviction SpongeBob."

SpongeBob sighed in relief, resuming the noise he was making with his tongue.

* * *

 **6:00pm – The Cinema**

"So this is what the WWE has been changed into huh?" Marco commented as he entered the new refurnished private cinema. Sonic & Star Butterfly soon followed, both equally amazed at what was done to the place.

"I still feel guilty for pretending to be in a John Cena challenge. I mean we get to watch something tonight as a reward!" Star commented.

"Meh, I don't really care either way. Today has been so boring!" Sonic groaned, "At least we're doing something!"

The three of them walked towards the back row of the seats where three large bags of Popcorn were waiting for them with a large Cola drink situated on the respective cupholders.

As soon as the three of them sat down on their allocated seats, the speakers across the sides of the cinema crackled to life with a familiar voice greeting them, "This is Big Brother, how are you three feeling at the moment?"

"Anxious!" Marco replied.

"Guilty!" Star replied.

"Meh," Sonic shrugged.

"Anyways, even though we lost our WWE sponsors yesterday, we've got two new sponsors!"

"Awesome!" Star cheered.

"Reddit's Circlejerk Team have gave us $420,000 in money and to celebrate, we're watching one of their favourite movies, _Minions_!"

"Oh no!" Marco gasped, "Please no! Why can't we watch _Inside Out_ instead?"

"Because," Big Brother explained, "Disney didn't sponsor us but conveniently enough Universal Pictures was also our second sponsor. So please enjoy the movie!"

The lights faded while the big screen in front of the cinema turned on, showing videos of a bunch of commercials about bananas.

Star looked to the side and saw Marco eating his Popcorn grumpily.

"It can't be that bad!" Star played it off as she too grabbed a handful of popcorn to shove into her mouth.

"The main characters can't even speak English," Marco replied, "They come off as obnoxious and annoying."

As Marco & Star were busy 'discussing' about the movie, Sonic just sat there quietly, not wanting to actually join in the conversation and just generally laying back and enjoying his Popcorn.

After a few minutes of commercials, the Minion's logo appeared and the three housemates went quiet, signalling the start to the movie.

* * *

 **7:36pm – The Cinema**

As soon as the movie credits finished rolling, the lights in the cinema went bright again and the floor around the three housemates was littered in left-over popcorn. Needless to say, most of the audience enjoyed the movie.

"That was amazing!" Star cheered, accidently spilling the rest of the unconsumed popcorn onto the flood, "Those minions were so cute I wish I had one right now!"

"Star, you know they're evil right?" Marco pointed out, "That said, the movie was alright I guess. Not amazing though."

"That movie sucked!" Sonic screamed before he used his trademark speed to get out of there. It was now just Marco & Star in the cinema and they knew they were all alone now.

The two of them shared the awkward silence as they pondered to themselves what they were going to do now. Only a few seconds passed though before Marco spoke up.

"Star!"

The teen was about to walk away until she heard her name. He looked at Star with his brown eyes awaiting a response from the faraway princess.

"Yes Marco?"

Marco gulped, trying to think of the perfect combination words to blurt out.

"Uh..."

Star put a hand on Marco's shoulder, reassuring him that she was still here. Her warm smile was the reason Marco was going to say it. He had to say it now. Before it's too late.

'Star, I know this might sound crazy but I need to get this off my chest. You might be evicted tomorrow and I don't want to waste this chance to say sorry. I can't believe how much of a huge jerk I was and the way I treated you and even though we're friends now I realize I want to be more than that!"

"What are you saying Marco?" Star's eyes piped curiously.

"I'm saying," Marco paused, now willing to go full out, "If you want of course... would you like to go out with me? I really _really_ like you Star and it sounds really chee-"

Before Marco could finish speaking, Star tightly grabbed him, hugging him really tight.

Marco was struggling to breathe with Star oblivious for a few seconds. She then let go, a lot happier than usual.

"Marco! Of course! I lost interest in Oscar a few months ago! I just didn't want to speak up because of Jackie. I thought you still liked her!"

Marco laughed, "I tried asking her out but she just wanted to be friends. I didn't really want to tell anybody about that..."

Deciding that the time was right, Star & Marco leaned in for a kiss, pressing their lips against each others. Star hugged Marco tightly while the two of them were kissing.

"That was amazing!" Marco exclaimed as they parted each others lips.

"I know." Star giggled before noticing Marco blush furiously. Star showed a smirk on her face, "I can tell,"


	20. Live Eviction Night 2

**Gage The Hedgehog:** Thanks :)

* * *

It was another Friday night inside a packed television studio. Adele was busy in her own studio room looking at the mirror while applying her make-up while Rigby was lounging around in the staff room, drinking a soda. Because Rigby was the first to be evicted, his boss Benson decided to fire him before the park he used to work in got some bad PR. This of course, let to Rigby being practically being homeless until a few days ago; he was spotted by a Big Brother producer and was offered a job at presenting.

Unfortunately, not all were pleased with the news. Sam Smith really hated raccoons for some reason and once he heard that Rigby was co-presenting with him via contract, he immediately resigned on the show to work on a new song for a James Bond movie. Rigby shrugged though, he never really liked him in the first place and he preferred the Mission Impossible movies than the James Bond ones.

A cameraman walked into the room with a clipboard handy. He looked around and saw only Rigby was present. Sighing in relief, the man walked over to Rigby, informing him that the show was going to start in five. In response, Rigby took his can of soda and threw it into the trash from a couple of metres away. The can landed perfectly inside the trash can as the brown raccoon walked towards the live studio.

Two of his former housemates were going to be interviewed by him tonight.

* * *

"Welcome to the live double eviction night!" the presenter known as Adele introduced. She sat on a sofa as she said those words. The cameras around her panned in on the audience, showing that they were just little yellow minions from the Despicable Me movie. The producers have lost their wrestling fans and had to replace the audience with those yellow creatures. None of whom were smarter than an average four year old and were easily bribed by bananas.

Adele put her hand up, signalling the crowd to settle down. The minions noticed this and stayed quiet. Adele put her hand down, and introduced herself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Adele and welcome to Eviction Night! Did I mention it was live? Regardless, tonight two housemates will be eliminated and we'll reveal who you decided to boot off."

Suddenly, Adele looked behind to see the screen behind her showing a live-feed of the Living Room, "Let's inform the housemates about the news!"

* * *

 **7:00pm – The Living Room**

The twelve remaining housemates were gathered together, all of them anxiously awaiting the results of the Eviction. After all, every single one of the nominated housemates didn't want to leave this mansion at all.

Sonic was leaning back, showing how chilled and relaxed he was to everyone but deep down, he knew there was a good chance that he might go home. He shooed anyone who tried to approach him, in fear of knowing his true feelings for the Eviction.

Star was situated near Marco, squeezing Marco like her life depended on it. Perhaps it was too tight of a grip as Marco was struggling to breathe but he didn't say anything in hopes she naturally lessened her grip. Hilariously enough, she didn't.

Meanwhile, Chris & Mabel were close together, hoping that both of them made it past the Eviction much to Dipper & Sonic's disdain. Of course, everyone knew that the two were a 'thing' even though they both tried to deny it. Still, for the rest of the other housemates, it could go either way.

The screen in front of them turned on automatically, showing the famous Adele.

"Hello housemates, how are you all feeling?"

"Scared?" Star said sheepishly.

"Anyways, let's get on with it," Adele continued, ripping the seal from an envelope that she was currently carrying "The two people evicted from this mansion are..."

The housemates all watched the screen as she read the card out.

"Star Butterfly and..."

The teen girl in question frowned knowing she was going home. Marco hugged her as realization hit her.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Rigby suddenly popped on screen, taking over the screen and interrupting Adele.

"Rigby!" Adele scolded, "I told you to keep your appearance a surprise!"

Rigby blushed while he backed away from the camera, "Sorry, I was just too excited."

Adele rolled her eyes and looked at the housemates from the screen.

"Sorry for the interruption," Adele apologized, "Star & Sonic, you have two minutes to say your goodbyes – I'm coming to get you!"

"I thought I was doing that!" Rigby yelled off-screen.

* * *

***COMMERCIAL BREAK***

"Welcome back," Adele greeted, sitting on a comfy chair next of Rigby. Beside them laid another couch, holding the two honourable guests for the show "We're here with the second week's evictees – STAR AND SONIC!"

A whole bunch of cheering came from the minion audience. Adele smiled as they continued to applaud for the two evictees. After a few seconds, the noise died down.

"Can I ask the questions?" an eager Rigby started off the show, "Please?"

Adele shrugged, "Sure."

Rigby fist-pumped in the air as Adele handed her own question card to him. Rigby read the contents of it in his head before nodding, signalling that he understood it.

"So," Rigby began, "how did you two find your experience in the Thorndyke mansion?"

"It was amazing!" Star exclaimed, catching the three of them off guard, "It was sooo big! Even bigger than Marco's house! I LOVED IT THERE!"

"Star, a mansion is always bigger than a house," Sonic explained, "Just sayin'."

"Whatever," Star scoffed, "There were so many things to do and I had a lot of fun! Especially that Minion movie we got to go see yesterday with Marco & Sonic."

"Yeah, but I didn't enjoy it," Sonic commented.

"I can see where you're coming from," Rigby agreed, "It looks like a terrible movie!"

"Rigby, why are you saying that?" Adele sternly questioned the raccoon in a low voice, "We're not losing another one of our sponsors!"

"Sorry Adele," Rigby apologized, "I guess I got carried away. Moving on, I've got a question for you Sonic. You were up for the chopping block two times in a row. Were you surprised on the second round when I was the one eliminated instead?"

The hedgehog in particular shrugged, totally calm about it, "Yeah, I mean you and I were a bit annoying in the house no offense to us."

"None taken," Rigby butted in.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is that once you were out, they saw me as a potential target and it probably didn't help how I sided with Dipper over the whole Mabel thing last week."

Star nodded, "Yeah, I'm willing to bet that Dipper is going out next, 100%! He was so mean and he wasn't willing to back down. Marco on the other hand, his mole on his face is soo cute! I mean seriously, it's hard to not like him and..."

Star mumbled on and on about Marco as the other three looked at her in confusion.

"Oh yes, the Chris & Mabel _friendmance_ ," Adele reminded, "We all saw it happen as it unfolded but not many of the housemates took notice of them. Still, it is an exciting topic to talk about."

"I knew about it a few days ago!" Star proudly stated much to Sonics shock, "Mabel told me but they were friends."

"Talk about friendzoned!" Rigby pulled a hand up to hi-five Sonic. The hedgie returned it back.

"But why Mabel & not Helen?" Sonic asked, confused at the whole ordeal.

"Who's Helen?"

"Just one of Chris's friends outside the mansion," Sonic replied.

"Oh, I see. Now, before we leave you two back to your daily lives, we've had the current housemates record messages for the two of you," Rigby explained, "Enjoy!"

The screen in front of the audience as well as the one behind the four guests turned on, showing the faces of the currently competing housemates.

"Hey, sorry you two had to go," Chris said, looking straight at the microphone, "I don't really know what else to say. Star, you were pretty awesome and you were always so happy. Sonic, we used to be friends but I just don't want to talk to you right now."

"Harsh..." Rigby muttered under his breath. The next housemate appeared on the screen.

'Hi! Dipper here," Dipper introduced himself, "I would've wanted Mabel out but it sucks for you two to be out. Have fun out of the house!"

The message cut off, replacing it with Eileen's.

"Star, it sucks seeing you go. I hope Marco wins it for you even though I'll be taking the price," Eileen laughed, "But in all seriousness, won't be the same without you! Sonic included."

Gumball was next, "Sonic! I can't believe it! It's been only thirty minutes since you left and I'm already missing your coolness. You were one of my best friends in the mansion or house or whatever, I'm just a bit sad that you're gone. I'll win it for you & Penny! Star, you were an alright person too.

Jimmy's message then started to play, "I didn't really pay much attention to you Star but Sonic, I can't work out how a talking hedgehog exists and why? For starters, I managed to hyptho-"

"SKIP!" Rigby yelled, causing the cameraman to fast forward the message. Surprisingly, it took a few seconds longer than Rigby has expected.

Mabel was the next person to speak, "Oh My Gawd Star! I'm going to miss you so much! We were pretty awesome together we'd have to admit. Sonic, you were really mean to Chris. He told me about it. Meanie!"

The message that was showing was from Marco, "Wow, I thought you'd survived til the end of this game! I wanted it to be you & me Star! I'm sorry I let this happen!"

Then Penny came on the screen, "You were pretty cool Sonic & Star. But not as cool as my boyfriend Gumball! Still, sucks that you left on the second eviction!"

When SpongeBob's message was broadcast, Rigby grew wide-eyed as he saw what he was doing.

"Seriously?" Rigby whined, "He's just playing with sock puppets. And I think those are Star's socks."

"Oh, no wonder why I couldn't find them!"

Timmy was the last one to speak, "Sonic, sucks that you're gone. Star, sucks for you as well. However, I'm still happy I'm in this! Go Team Timmy!"

As soon as Timmy's message finished, the cameras focused on the four guests, a bit stunned but otherwise alright.

"That was quite a show everyone," Adele said, "Let's give it up for our two guests Sonic & Star!"

A loud amount of clapping erupted from the audience. Rigby pressed a button on the side of the couch, spraying the Minions in the audience with bananas. Of course, they went bananas.


End file.
